Sensações!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Sasu. Uma surpresa inesperada é deixada na porta de certo Uchiha, e para lhe ajudar só lhe vem uma pessoa em mente... E essa nova aproximação pode fazer novos sentimentos surgirem em seu coração. - COMPLETA -
1. The Surprise!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 1: A surpresa!**

Estava uma bela noite, devia admitir. Estava realmente cansado, acabara de chegar de uma missão que teve dois dias de duração. Ah, a vida como líder de um dos melhores esquadrões ANBU não era nada fácil!

Abriu a porta do banheiro, saindo do mesmo apenas com um short preto e com uma toalha branca que estava usando para secar seu cabelo úmido. Um bom banho depois de uma missão era definitivamente necessário. Terminou de secar seus negros cabelos, deixando-os desordenados, e deixou a toalha de volta no banheiro, em seu devido lugar. Dirigiu-se para a cozinha, começando a preparar alguma coisa para comer, enquanto devorava uma torrada. Desligou o fogo do fogão, tendo seu jantar já pronto...ora, só porque era um homem não significava que não sabia cozinhar, sem contar que já morava sozinho a realmente muito tempo...

Preparava-se para ir para a mesa de jantar, na sala, onde apreciaria sua refeição recém preparada, até um conhecido barulho chamar sua atenção...Olhou para a porta de entrada de sua casa, a qual se encontrava próxima da sala, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Olhou para o relógio na parede do aposento, já era tarde da noite, afinal. Mas, se seus ouvidos não estivessem enganando-o, juraria que havia escutado o soar da campainha.

Decidiu ignorar, pois afinal não voltou a se repetir, então poderia estar ouvindo de mais. Devorou de uma vez por todas a torrada que tinha na boca, virando sua atenção para o jantar a sua frente, sobre a mesa. Serviu-se e, quando ia começar sua refeição, a campainha voltou a soar...Largou o garfo ao lado do prato e, agora tendo certeza do que ouvira, dirigiu-se até a porta.

Ao chegar na porta de entrada, virou a chave na fechadura e a abriu para dentro, dando-lhe visão do lado de fora da residência. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça ao constatar que não havia, realmente, ninguém ali...

Uma veia saltou em sua testa franzida, enquanto amaldiçoava entre dentes o palhaço que se atrevera a interrompê-lo durante o jantar.

Quando se preparava para fechar a porta e voltar ao que estava prestes a fazer anteriormente, escutou um som um tanto estranho...Voltou seus olhos para fora, virando-se. Mas lá não tinha ninguém! Escutou novamente o que parecia um pequeno choro infantil, arqueando uma sobrancelha e passando a fitar o chão aos seus pés.

Ali estava um pequeno cesto, que parecia um tanto antigo, e dentro do mesmo encontrava-se o que menos esperava encontrar em frente a sua porta...Sem pensar duas vezes, percebendo o frio vento que soprava, pegou o cesto e voltou a adentrar em sua casa. Caminhou até a sala, colocando o cesto no sofá, sentando-se ao lado do objeto. Arregalou seus olhos, sem saber o que fazer ao comprovar mais uma vez o que aquele peculiar objeto trazia dentro de si.

Esse era o tipo de situação com a qual não podia lidar.

Mais gotas surgiram em sua cabeça!

**Sasuke**: E agora...? –perguntou-se um tanto 'perdido'.

Arregalou os olhos com o pensamento que lhe veio em mente. Uma certa pessoa, a qual não via a algum tempo, seria a pessoa perfeita para ajuda-lo nesse pequeno problema. Correu até o telefone, discando o número...só esperava que o mesmo não tivesse mudado!

**oOo **

Uma silhueta feminina saía agora de seu turno no hospital. A dois anos, sua sensei Tsunade, havia lhe nomeado chefe principal do Hospital da vila da folha. Lembrava-se das palavras de sua sensei, ao nomea-la, dizendo que ser Hokage e chefe do hospital ao mesmo tempo estava lhe cansando e muito, por isso havia deixado o hospital aos seus cuidados e iria se concentrar em apenas o velho e monótono conselho.

Ergueu os braços, espreguiçando-se, sentindo seus rosados cabelos, agora compridos até a cintura, balançarem com o vento que soprava. Esbouçou um sorriso e contemplou a lua cheia no céu escuro da noite com seus orbes esmeralda, maravilhada pelo brilho que aquela lua emitia.

Seu momento fora interrompido pelo barulho de um certo aparelho soar no bolso de seu casaco que usava como médica. Levou a mão ao bolso, pegando o aparelho e arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver o número que aparecia na tela de seu celular. Ligou o aparelho e o aproximou de seu ouvido.

**Sakura**: Hai, moshi moshi? –disse calmamente.

_'Sakura?'_ –disse a voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

**Sakura**: Hai! Porque está me ligando? Acho que você nunca fez isso... –comentou confusa.

_'Esqueça isso...poderia vir até a minha casa?'_

Novamente ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

**Sakura**: Perdão?.! –já se encontrava desconfiada.

_'Escute, não é nada. Eu só preciso da sua...da sua...'_

**Sakura**: Da minha...o que?

_'Hunf, da sua ajuda, Sakura!'_

Ela arregalou os olhos, parecia até brincadeira escutar aquilo vindo dele.

**Sakura**: Você?.! Precisando de ajuda?.! Há-há, é escutar para crer, hein? –disse divertida, num tom de sarcasmo.

_'Sakura, não é hora de zoar com a minha cara...Poderia vir aqui, AGORA, sim ou não?'_ –parecia já estar ficando nervoso.

Ela, por sua vez, apenas soltou um pequeno riso divertido, esbouçando um sorriso que o rapaz não pôde perceber, afinal.

**Sakura**: Claro, claro. Estarei aí em alguns minutos, ok?

_'Ótimo, até daqui a pouco...'_ –alguns segundos de silêncio entre ambos.- _'Tchau!'_ –desligou o telefone.

Ela apenas o imitou, desligando o celular e passando a fita-lo com um sorriso singelo e divertido ao mesmo tempo, afinal não podia crer naquela ligação.

Deu um suspiro, guardando novamente o aparelho dentro do bolso. Ajeitou um pouco seus cabelos e se pôs a andar em direção a casa daquele que lhe havia ligado a poucos instantes atrás. Devia admitir, estava curiosa para saber o motivo de tão repentina ligação inesperada.

**oOo **

Estava para perder a pouca paciência que lhe restava já, aquele pequeno ser fazia barulho de mais para alguém como ele, que vivia numa rotina silenciosa! Mais um pouco e já estaria arrancando os próprios cabelos, afinal já havia feito de tudo para fazer com que aquela criatura irritante parasse de fazer tanto barulho com seu insistente choro!

Escutou a campainha tocar, virando-se para fitar a porta e levantando-se do sofá de imediato. Pelo visto sua 'salvação' havia finalmente chegado, e já não era sem tempo, fala sério! Dirigiu-se rapidamente até a porta, abrindo-a sem ao menos perguntar quem poderia ser.

Suspirou ao ver a silhueta que se encontrava diante sua porta, sua 'salvação' havia chegado! Ficou estático por um momento, parando um pouco para analisa-la por um instante, devia admitir que a garota havia mudado muito: um pouco mais alta, seus cabelos que antes eram curtos estavam na altura de sua cintura enquanto algumas mechas caíam por seus ombros, seu corpo mais adulto, com seus seios fartos, coxas bem formadas e cintura bem delineada, a única coisa que ainda permanecia igual eram seus inigualáveis olhos verdes em tom esmeralda.

Percebeu que a garota, também, parecia Ter acabado de sair do hospital, observando suas roupas: uma camisa feminina branca por dentro da saia social também branca, que ia até a altura de seus joelhos, levava um casaco estilo sobretudo de cor branca, com uma cruz médica vermelha estampada no bolso esquerdo do casaco, uns sapatos de salto alto também brancos e, o mais 'interessante', levava a faixa de Konoha também, mas ao invés de presa no cabelo, vinha presa na testa.

A jovem percebeu o olhar analisador do rapaz sobre si, o que não a agradou muito, fazendo-a ser obrigada a cortar aquele silêncio entre eles.

**Sakura**: E então...para que me chamou, Sasuke-san? –agora com seus dezenove anos de idade, prestes a completar vinte, fazia um pouco mais de dois anos que decidiu desistir de perseguir o garoto, parando com toda aquela mimação que lhe oferecia.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de que, no final das contas, o garoto havia conseguido Ter sua vingança e, com a derrota de Orochimaru, havia voltado para a vila da folha, mas que de qualquer jeito nunca conseguiu a atenção do jovem Uchiha, por isso aos dezesseis anos, mais ou menos, deixou de persegui-lo, para a surpresa de muitos.

Ele pareceu raciocinar diante da pergunta da Haruno, piscou duas vezes e voltou à fita-la nos olhos. Ela parecia um tanto confusa.

**Sasuke**: Estava no hospital? –perguntou referindo-se as vestes que a garota usava.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-san... –disse, colocando as mãos na cintura e com um olhar impaciente.- Caso tenha se esquecido, sou a chefe do hospital da vila, por isso trabalho em tempo quase integral. Você me ligou exatamente quando eu estava saindo do meu turno de hoje...aliás, para que afinal me chamou?

**Sasuke**: Bom...é que... –fora interrompido pelo choro daquele que ainda se encontrava em seu sofá, naquele maldito cesto. –Kuso!

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, aquilo era um choro é? O viu entrar, indo para a sala em passos rápidos, e apenas decidiu segui-lo, fechando a porta de entrada atrás de si. Chegando na sala viu o cesto em cima do sofá, não podendo ver exatamente o que havia dentro dele, e voltou seus olhos para o jovem diante do cesto, de pé, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos, testa franzida e uma cara nada amigável. Aproximou-se do cesto, arqueando uma sobrancelha, incrédula pela visão que havia adquirido...não dava para crer!

**Sakura**: Sasuke-san...desde quando você...você... –sentiu uma mão tampar sua boca, voltando a fitar o rosto do rapaz a sua frente, com uma cara nada amigável. Uma gota surgiu então em sua cabeça.

**Sasuke**: Nem me fale besteiras, Sakura! Sabe muito bem que, a única e maior aproximação que eu já tive de alguém, foi quando nos beijamos durante aquela brincadeira idiota... –disse, num tom parecendo nervoso.

A garota retirou a mão do Uchiha de sua boca, franzindo a testa, aborrecida.

**Sakura**: Ok, ok... –disse, cruzando os braços.

Começou a se lembrar de que ocasião o rapaz estava se referindo, algo que havia ocorrido a menos de dois anos atrás...

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

Estavam todos sentados numa roda, era Natal na época, e seu companheiro Naruto havia proposto um jogo. E qual era ele?.! Verdade ou Desafio, para a desgraça de todos em volta! Haviam sentado: Hinata ao lado de Naruto, que sentou ao lado de Sakura, a qual estava ao lado de Sasuke, tendo Ino entre ele e Kiba, que estava ao lado de Shino que, por fim, estava ao lado de Hinata.

Como Naruto havia dado a idéia do jogo, era meio óbvio que ele começasse, e para a surpresa de todos, caiu para perguntar justamente a...Sasuke!

**Naruto**: E aí, Baka, verdade ou desafio? –deu um sorriso desafiante.

E sem hesitar...

**Sasuke**: Desafio, baka! –disse sério e seco, como de costume.

O loiro pareceu pensar um pouco. Olhou para Sakura, sentada ao lado do rival, e apenas deu um de seus sorrisos maliciosos...Afinal, não iria haver problema! Já não gostava mais da antiga companheira de time, já que estava muito satisfeito com seu namoro com sua Hinata. Respirou fundo, recebendo os olhares curiosos de todos da roda de jogo.

**Naruto**: Sasuke-baka, seu desafio é... –o moreno o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. –Beijar Sakura-chan! –sorriu.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos até não poder mais. Sakura podia ser confundida com um pimentão e uma gota havia surgido em sua cabeça. Ino estava prestes a se descabelar de ciúmes e a avançar em Naruto para mata-lo!

O Uchiha virou o rosto para a Haruno, a qual fez o mesmo e passaram a se fitar. Ela deixou de corar, afinal não estava mais atrás dele...se aproximaram, tendo Ino amaldiçoando-os, e selaram seus lábios num pequeno beijo. Logo se separaram, e para a surpresa de todos havia durado mais do que esperavam por parte de Sasuke, mas não disseram nada, muito menos o mencionado.

Sakura fitava o chão, com uma expressão facial neutra. Quando mais jovem tudo que desejava era beijar Uchiha Sasuke, mas agora...agora...apesar de Ter sido bom, além de Ter sido seu primeiro beijo, estava se sentindo indiferente quanto aquilo. Como se não tivesse tido sentido...indiferente...

Sasuke, por sua vez, estava de braços cruzados e de olhos fechados, parecendo Ter suas bochechas meio avermelhadas. Havia sido seu primeiro beijo, tirando aquele nojento que tivera com Naruto e que fazia questão de esquecer para sempre, e devia admitir que havia gostado da sensação de sentir os finos e doces lábios da Haruno. Balançou a cabeça, aquele não era um pensamento para sua cabeça...

Logo o jogo continuava, enquanto todos ouviam e rezavam para Ino calar a boca e parar de amaldiçoar Naruto por aquele desafio!

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Respirou fundo e afastou essa lembrança da cabeça, já não tinha mais importância. Voltou seus olhos para o conteúdo daquela cesta que se encontrava sobre o sofá. Deu um suspiro, acalmando-se um pouco do 'shock', voltando a fitar o Uchiha, o qual parecia nervoso, a sua frente.

**Sakura**: Certo, se não é seu, de quem é?

**Sasuke**: E eu vou saber?.! –disse fitando-a. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota, a qual apenas depositou um cascudo na cabeça dele. –ITAI! Tá louca? –disse, segurando o galo na cabeça.

**Sakura**: Como você não sabe? Está bem aqui, na sua casa, na nossa frente e você não sabe de quem é? –perguntou, voltando a cruzar os braços perante o rapaz.

**Sasuke**: Ora, não sei porque simplesmente abandonaram essa coisa na minha porta enquanto eu jantava... –sentiu o segundo galo nascer em sua cabeça. –KUSO! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ? –a fitou, levantando o punho cerrado em sinal de que estava nervoso.

**Sakura**: Não o chame de COISA, seu insensível! –reprimiu-o, destacando bem o 'coisa' ao falar.

**Sasuke**: Hunf! –cruzou os braços.

Um silêncio tomou conta do lugar, e ambos passaram a fitar a cesta e seu 'pequeno' conteúdo.

**Sakura**: E então?.! Aliás, para que eu estou aqui? –perguntou, fitando-o mais uma vez.

Ele a fitou soltando um suspiro de cansaço.

**Sasuke**: Ora, você é a chefe do hospital, portanto trabalha na área de maternidade também, por isso deduzi que você poderia ajudar com 'isso'! –disse e apontou para o cesto.

Ela apenas soltou risos divertidos, o que o fez ficar um tanto nervoso.

**Sasuke**: Do que pensa que está rindo? Qual é a graça, Sakura?

**Sakura**: Ora, Sasuke-san, está me dizendo que você, ANBU a três anos e líder do melhor esquadrão de Konoha, não possuí capacidade para cuidar disso? –disse divertida e num tom de zombaria, apontando para o cesto.

**Sasuke**: Hunf, pare de zoar com a minha cara e apenas me dê uma ajuda, ok? –disse, parecendo nada amigável, fitando-a com a testa franzida.

Ela conteve os risos, abafando-os. Voltou a fita-lo, com um doce sorriso na face, o que era meio que de costume. Ao receber tal demonstração como resposta, deu um suspiro e se acalmou, voltando a sua expressão neutra de sempre. Ambos voltaram a fitar o cesto, fitando mais precisamente o conteúdo do mesmo...

Ali, naquele pequeno objeto, entre algumas pequenas e fofas mantas num tom rosa pálido, encontrava-se um ser realmente _kawaii_! Um pequeno bebê, vestido com um macacão infantil rosa e branco, brincando com as pontas da manta, carregando na boca uma delicada chupeta daqueles rosas com um arco enorme transparente.

Analisaram bem a criança. Tinha uma pele um tanto pálida, bem branquinha e delicada, com curtos cabelos negros e olhos num verde escurecido, em tom de folhagem de bosque. Sakura admitia mentalmente que tinha muita vontade de apertar aquelas fofas bochechas, e Sasuke apenas pensava no motivo de terem abandonado justamente PARA ELE aquela criança.

Sakura pegou o bebê no colo, o qual pareceu gostar dela e apenas sorriu, soltando aqueles pequenos 'sons' que normalmente bebês pronunciam, e o levantou no ar, para fita-lo melhor.

**Sakura**: Creio eu que é uma menina... –disse calmamente, agora com a criança deitada em seu colo e brincando com uma pequena mecha do cabelo negro, enquanto o bebê brincava com seu cabelo róseo que caía pelos ombros, sentindo cócegas ao senti-los tocarem sua pele.

**Sasuke**: Acho que sim, para estar vestido de rosa! –disse simplesmente.

**Sakura**: Você não viu a pessoa que a deixou? –o fitou.

**Sasuke**: Não, quando abri a porta só havia o cesto com ela dentro e uma bolsa rosa cheia dessas coisas tipo fraldas, etc. –explicou, aproximando-se da garota que segurava a criança nos braços, ficando ao seu lado e passando a fita-lo, ergueu seu dedo indicador e o pequeno ser humano ali começou a brincar com seu dedo enquanto brincava com os cabelos da Haruno.

**Sakura**: Bem, eu vou te ajudar a tomar conta dela, vou vir para cá todas as manhãs antes de começar meu turno no hospital, no horário de almoço e depois que meu turno acabar, pode ser? –perguntou, fitando-o, percebendo que o mesmo parecia um tanto hipnotizado pelas inocentes brincadeiras do bebê em seus braços. –Sasuke-san?

Ele a fitou, dando atenção as suas palavras.

**Sasuke**: Ah claro, Sakura! Arigatou. –agradeceu, voltando sua atenção para o bebê que continuava brincando com seu dedo indicador.

Ela arregalou um pouco seus orbes verdes, ainda fitando-o. Fazia muito tempo que não escutava um agradecimento por parte dele. Esbouçou um delicado sorriso, voltando seus olhos para a criança que carregava.

**Sakura**: Bem, temos que dar um nome para ela... –olhou para as delicadas feições femininas diante dos seus olhos. –Alguma idéia?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, até que finalmente respondeu, sem desviar seus olhos do bebê que brincava de maneira alegre com seu dedo e com os cabelos da Kunoichi médica.

**Sasuke**: Saku! Os olhos verdes... –parou por um instante. –Parecem com os seus! –sussurrou, mas ela pôde escutar e apenas esbouçou um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

**Sakura**: Então será...Saku-chan! –completou, voltando a brincar com a criança cheia de energia, sendo imitada pelo Uchiha que parecia Ter, finalmente, se encantado com aquela pequena criatura.

E lá fora a lua brilhava, marcando tarde da noite...

Cuidar de uma criança...ainda mais bebê!

A pergunta no momento era quem havia abandonado aquela doce criança, e o mais importante, o motivo de tal ato. Mas não podiam se preocupar com isso agora, apenas em cuidar do bebê que estava sobre sua proteção...

Um bebê...uma bela surpresa...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aqui está...XD Espero que tenham gostado desse simples primeiro capitulo, será um romance um tanto comédia, afinal alguém consegue imaginar Uchiha Sasuke dando uma de papai? XDDD Eu não...xP**

**É, eu sei, eu sei que ainda tenho pendente a E.E(É Eterno!) e a D.E(Destinos entrelaçados), mas sem problemas...u.u! Essa fic aqui é somente para que eu tenha alguma coisa que fazer quando estiver no tédio...xD então pode ter atualização frequente...huahua**

**Ah sim, a atualização da E.E e da D.E só irão chegar(lê-se: eu só irei começar a escrever) depois que eu enviar os dois capitulos da D.E para a Yami No Katon Karura(autora espanhola) em espanhol que ela havia me pedido, porque ela é fánatica por SakuIta XD**

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.02:** A vida de Uchiha Sasuke realmente se transformou! Dar uma de papai não é nada fácil e, para piorar, Saku-chan não ajuda ficando um tempo sem chorar por uma mãe, sem contar com seus deveres como líder ANBU! Nada bom...Sakura parece se empenhar em cuidar de Saku, o que pode despertar novas visões no Uchiha...

**Beijos...Yami! R&R please...n.n/**


	2. Life of daddy!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 2: Vida de papai...**

Bateu na porta pela milésima vez, mas nada. Ainda era cedo, umas seis horas da manhã apenas, e como haviam combinado lá estava ela, para ajuda-lo, antes de seu turno no Hospital. Mas o problema era que já estava ali a um bom tempo, mas até agora ninguém havia ido lhe atender...Decidiu bater mais uma vez, mas quando o ia fazer pôde ver a porta se abrir a sua frente.

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. Diante de si estava um certo Uchiha, aparentando estar morrendo de sono e com pequenas olheiras que, definitivamente, não combinavam com seu perfil.

O rapaz a deixou passar, e sem ao menos perceber seus olhos correram por suas curvas bem delineadas por aquele traje todo branco, realmente ela havia mudado muito. Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos, fechou a porta atrás de si, deu um bocejo e a seguiu até a sala, onde a garota sentou-se num dos sofás, sentando-se então ao lado dela.

**Sakura**: O que houve, Sasuke-san? Está com olheiras horríveis hein... –comentou a Haruno em tom de deboche, soltando um pequeno riso e recebendo, de volta, um olhar mortal por parte do rapaz.

**Sasuke**: É porque não é com você, Sakura! Para você Ter alguma noção de como foi minha noite, a Saku acordou três vezes nessa madrugada, chorando, com fome. Tive que fazer a mamadeira, nisso me queimei com a água quente por causa do sono... Tive que troca-la, e ainda tive que ficar em pé quase uma hora inteira tentando fazer ela dormir de uma vez! –disse, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão nada amigável.

Uma gota surgiu, novamente, na cabeça da garota. Pelo visto o papai Uchiha não ia mais Ter uma vida 'normal' depois da chegada da Saku-chan...Soltou um suspiro, levantando-se com um sorriso no rosto, fitando-o, o qual parecia confuso.

**Sakura**: Bom, vá descansar um pouco, Sasuke-san...Só me mostre onde é que ela está, ok? –disse docemente, ainda mantendo o mesmo sorriso...

Sasuke a observou por alguns instantes, ainda de braços cruzados e sentado no sofá, mas sem aquela expressão nervosa de antes. Por acaso ela ia dar uma de mãe agora, é?.! Bem, mas foi o combinado, então...Levantou-se, dirigindo-se para o aposento que se encontrava ao lado de seu quarto, no andar de cima da casa.

Abriu a porta do aposento, dando passagem para a jovem Kunoichi médica passar. Ao entrar, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi pegar o bebê, o qual se encontrava brincando sentado na cama do quarto, no colo, fazendo o mesmo dar risada e apenas sorrir para a jovem Haruno. Balançou a criança em seus braços algumas vezes, enquanto a mesma apenas se divertia...

O Uchiha se apoiou na parede ao lado da porta, observando atentamente aquela situação. Seus orbes negros e frios percorriam a cena, observando cada detalhe da mesma. Olhou para as delicadas feições de Saku, ela sorria como se estivesse nos braços de uma verdadeira...mãe! Depois passou seus olhos na antiga companheira de equipe, a qual sorria e brincava com as pequenas e delicadas mãos da criança em seus braços e também sorria. O jeito como ela tratava o bebê recém chegado, ele podia notar, era um jeito carinhoso e, de algum modo, materno.

Abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão aos seus pés...Imagens se sua falecida mãe cuidando dele vieram a sua mente. Nunca havia conhecido ninguém como ela...Amável, carinhosa. Uma ótima mãe. Sentia muita falta da mesma, mas o que passou, passou afinal.

Levantou seu rosto, mirando a Haruno que o olhava preocupada, com Saku deitada em seus braços brincando com seu cabelo rosado.

**Sakura**: Algum problema, Sasuke-san? –o mirava com um olhar de preocupação.

**Sasuke**: Não, nada...vou...dormir um pouco! –deu meia volta, saindo do quarto e adentrando no aposento ao lado, fechando com força a porta do mesmo.

Sakura tinha seu rosto cabisbaixo, em sua face estava óbvia sua preocupação para com o Uchiha. Ele parecia distante, um pouco mais frio...Ah, as vezes desejava poder saber o que as pessoas pensavam, principalmente ele.

Algo chamou sua atenção, na verdade foi um certo bebê em seus braços que havia puxado de leve uma mecha de seu cabelo. Fitou Saku e sorriu, voltando a brincar com a criança agitada em seu colo.

**oOo **

Levantou, ainda tendo seu corpo pesado pelo sono. Deu um outro bocejo, arrumando a camiseta amarrotada por causa do sono...Percebeu então o tremendo silêncio que pairava sobre sua casa. Saiu de seu quarto e dirigiu-se até o do lado, parecendo algo nervoso...Estava silêncio _demais_!

Entrou com tudo no aposento, acalmando-se logo em seguida ao presenciar tão cena. A pequena Saku dormia placidamente na cama, coberta por aquela mesma manta rosa com a qual haviam deixado-a na porta de sua casa, e abraçava um pequeno urso de pelúcia que tinha o formato de um gato preto de olhos verdes...

Observou bem aquele brinquedo. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto anteriormente. Foi aí que reparou em todo o quarto: estava agora enfeitado com vários brinquedos infantis, a maioria cor de rosa, tinha agora também uma pequena poltrona rosa com algumas almofadas jogadas pelo chão brancas e de variadas cores, sem contar com alguns quadros infantis nas paredes e alguns brinquedos presos acima da cama.

Realmente, o ambiente estava com mais...cor, vida. Mais sentimento, diferente de todo o resto daquela casa gelada. Não querendo acordar a menina, Sasuke saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e desceu rapidamente as escadas, dirigindo-se para a cozinha. Bebeu alguma coisa e olhou para o relógio, já era quase hora do almoço.

Deu um suspiro enquanto voltava para a sala, havia dormido demais. Ao passar ao lado da mesa de jantar viu em cima da mesma um papel devidamente dobrado. Aproximou-se rapidamente, pegou o papel e o abriu, lendo-o logo em seguida:

_'Ohayou, Sasuke-san! Bom, só para avisar: comprei algumas coisas para a Saku-chan, mas a maioria dos brinquedos são meus de quando eu era pequena, coisas que minha mãe ainda tinha guardado em casa. Vai entender! Bem, fiz a mamadeira da Saku-chan, está na geladeira, é só esquentar no microondas depois...Também fiz o almoço, está no forno. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, não poderei ir no horário de almoço...Gomen Nasai, Sasuke-san...É que ocorreu uma emergência no Hospital, então não vai dar para eu comparecer de tarde. É só...talvez de noite eu apareça...não sei...bom, tchau!'_

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios. Dobrou o papel e o deixou no mesmo lugar em que estava antes. Ia se sentar no sofá para descansar um pouco, ainda sentia as olheiras latejarem baixo seus olhos, mas nem teve tempo de se aproximar do móvel... pois um certo choro familiar começou a soar, retirando o silêncio de toda a casa.

Deu um suspiro. Aquilo era, sem dúvida, um _Inferno_! Pensando bem...ia se tornar um Inferno, ainda mais que teria que cuidar da pequena Saku sozinho naquela tarde, já que sua 'ajudante' não iria comparecer no horário de almoço. Ah, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo...

**oOo **

Andava pelas ruas de Konoha, já havia anoitecido a algum tempo e voltava do mercado. Motivo?.! Simples, havia acabado o leite em sua casa, portanto tinha ido fazer algumas compras. Pelo menos havia conseguido fazer Saku dormir, assim poderia sair sem preocupações...

Passando perto do Hospital, enquanto observava bem tudo ao redor e a grande movimentação na Vila apesar de ser já noite, viu algo que o fez parar e observar atentamente: Sakura, numa esquina ao lado do Hospital, conversava 'animadamente' com um homem que nunca havia visto antes. Tinha curtos cabelos azulados em tom escuro, olhos avermelhados e usava roupas brancas também, pelo que parecia devia ser um médico que trabalhava junto com ela.

Estava um pouco afastado do 'casal', então tinha certeza de que nenhum dos dois haviam visto-o. Observava a proximidade de ambos, pareciam conversar animados e a Kunoichi tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, um dos mais belos que já havia presenciado... Mesmo de longe ele podia perceber que a garota possuía as bochechas um tanto rubras.

Cerrou o punho discretamente. Podia sentir um certo sentimento desconfortável surgir dentro de si, mas não podia dizer exatamente o que era aquela sensação...Deu um suspiro, acalmando-se de vez e olhando em seu relógio de pulso...Droga, havia demorado demais ali e poderia ser que a Saku já tivesse acordado!

Desviou sua atenção do casal e voltando ao seu caminho de volta para casa. Não queria nem imaginar a bagunça e a choradeira da Saku-chan caso ela tivesse acordado e sentido a falta dele por perto.

**oOo **

Finalmente havia chegado ao seu destino. Havia se atrasado um pouco porque acabou perdendo a noção de tempo ao ficar conversando com um amigo na frente do Hospital! Bem, mas isso já não mais importava, já havia chegado mesmo...

Bateu na porta, podendo escutar de lá de dentro o jovem Uchiha gritar-lhe um simples: 'Entra!'. Abriu a porta e dirigiu-se rapidamente até a sala. Escutou alguns passos descendo as escadas, voltando-se rapidamente para a mesma. Arregalou de leve seus olhos ao vê-lo, levava trajado seu Uniforme ANBU quase completo, com a pequena Saku em seu colo, enquanto descia rapidamente as escadas.

Antes que pudesse articular qualquer palavra pôde sentir algo ser 'deixado' em seus braços, podendo ver que era a criança e que, nesse exato momento, Sasuke estava de costas para si colocando uma de suas luvas pretas.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-san... –começou meio confusa.

Ele virou-se para ela, enquanto colocava a outra luva.

**Sasuke**: Você se atrasou. –disse frio, olhando-a fixamente o que fez a garota estremecer um pouco.

**Sakura**: É que eu acabei perdendo a hora e... –tentava se explicar, até ser interrompida.

**Sasuke**: Não me importa! –concluiu friamente, passando ao lado dela sem fita-la.

Ela o acompanhou com o olhar, virando-se na direção em que ele havia ido. Ele agora estava pegando suas duas Katanas, já tendo todo o Uniforme posto no corpo. Ela passou, vagarosamente, seus olhos sobre aquele corpo bem formado do rapaz, delineado por aquele Uniforme colado preto e aquela 'armadura' branca...Pousou seus orbes esmeralda sobre a linda Tatuagem no braço esquerdo do Uchiha, vendo como a qual se encaixava perfeitamente nos músculos do jovem.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Não era hora para isso. Mas tinha que admitir que ele nunca deixou de ser perfeito, ainda mais agora...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz vibrante do prodígio Uchiha.

**Sasuke**: Poderá cuidar da Saku? Fui convocado para uma missão junto com meu esquadrão, e parece que não vou voltar até amanhã de manhã... –disse ainda não fitando-a, colocando as Katanas presas nas costas.

Ela deu um suspiro, voltando a fita-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

**Sakura**: Não tem problema, vou dar um jeito! –disse calmamente.

O Uchiha voltou a fita-la intensamente, parecendo menos frio ao presenciar aquele cálido sorriso naquela face tão linda. É, ele é um rapaz frio e tal, mas mesmo assim não é cego e vê que ela é linda, sem dúvidas. Ficou fitando-a mais algum tempo, sem desviar sua mirada penetrante.

Ela, ao perceber aquela insistente mirada vinda por parte dele, desviou o olhar para o chão, tentando fazer com que ele parasse de fita-la daquela maneira que a fazia estremecer por dentro. Até que não conteve mais sua língua...

**Sakura**: Algum problema, Sasuke-san? –disse intrigada, fitando-o e acordando-o de seu transe.

**Sasuke**: Não... –curto e frio, desviou seu olhar e foi caminhando calmamente até a porta, parando na frente dela.

Levou seu dedo indicador até a bochecha de Saku, fazendo um leve carinho como se dissesse que voltava logo. Olhava fixamente para aqueles pequenos olhos infantis de cor verde, percebendo o quanto ambos os olhares eram parecidos...Ambos eram acolhedores, sem dúvida alguma. Levantou o olhar, fitando a Haruno diretamente nos olhos. Sem dizer nada ergueu a mão para o lado, pegando sua 'capa' preta e sua máscara, a qual era no formato de um gato com delineamentos pretos, formando a expressão felina sobre a máscara branca.

Passou ao lado da Haruno sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, parando na frente da porta. Ela virou-se para observa-lo antes do mesmo partir para a tal Missão.

**Sakura**: Boa sorte...Sasuke-san! –disse baixo, mas em som audível para ele.

E foi nesse momento que ele paralisou por um instante. A muito tempo não escutava tais palavras desejando-lhe sorte, na verdade talvez a última vez que escutara alguém pronunciar tais palavras para si foi quando ainda era pequeno, palavras ditas pela sua mãe carinhosamente quando se preparava, meio receoso, para seu primeiro dia na Academia.

Deu um suspiro, novamente aquelas lembranças do passado atormentando-o. Colocou a 'capa', deixando o gorro da mesma caído em suas costas, e logo pôs sua máscara, abrindo a porta a sua frente logo em seguida. Mas antes que saísse, virou-se lentamente para a Haruno, observando-a atentamente através da máscara pela abertura dos olhos.

**Sasuke**: Arigatou, Sakura! –disse calmamente, o que fez com que a garota arregalasse os olhos.

Colocou o gorro, virou-se e partiu rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto do lado de dentro uma certa Haruno ainda mantinha-se paralisada. Realmente ele estava meio estranho, já era a Segunda vez que ele a agradecia em curto espaço de tempo...Acordou de seus devaneios ao sentir uma delicada e pequena mão infantil puxar uma das mechas de seu cabelo. Olhou para a pequena Saku em seu colo e sorriu, caminhando então até a cozinha para preparar o jantar da pequena...

**oOo **

Abriu a porta lentamente, adentrando na casa em passos lentos, fechando então a porta atrás de si. Já estava amanhecendo, precisava de um belo descanso nesse momento, afinal a Missão não havia sido tão fácil...Abriu a cortina da janela da sala, para que a luz do sol que nascia iluminasse o aposento. Retirou o gorro e subiu a máscara, deixando seu rosto descoberto. Pelo silêncio que fazia deduziu que Saku estava dormindo calmamente...e só esperava que não acordasse tão cedo.

Virou-se, passando seus olhos pela sala e parando seu olhar nume conhecida silhueta deitada no sofá, com a televisão quase sem volume ligada a sua frente. Arregalou um pouco seus olhos, lá estava Sakura dormindo placidamente em seu sofá, pelo visto a Saku havia dado um pouco de trabalho e a médica, por fim, acabou por ficar em sua casa.

Soltou um bocejo, aproximando-se do sofá e agachando na frente da jovem. Tinha algumas mechas de seu rosado cabelo caídos pelo seu rosto, com seus olhos cerrados, seu corpo devidamente acomodado no sofá e com sua respiração equilibrada. Desligou a televisão, levantou-se pegando a garota em seus braços, de modo que ela não acordasse...

Subiu as escadas lentamente, não queria acordar a Kunoichi que dormia em seus braços nesse momento. Adentrou em seu quarto, depositando o corpo adormecido sobre sua cama, ajeitando-a por debaixo da fina coberta. Ficou observando-a, de pé a sua frente, por um momento, vendo como a mesma se ajeitava na cama.

Foi até o quarto da bebê para ver como a mesma estava, constatando que ela dormia feito um anjo abraçada ao seu brinquedo de pelúcia. Voltou para seu quarto, retirou seu pijama do armário e começou a se despir, sem se importar já que Sakura estava dormindo...Trocou de roupa rapidamente, guardando seu uniforme e colocando sua máscara e suas Katanas em seu devido lugar.

Fitou a cama, a qual estava ocupada no momento, e deu um suspiro. E agora?.! Sakura dormia em sua cama, mas ele precisava urgentemente descansar, sendo que não queria acorda-la já que logo ela teria que ir trabalhar mesmo...Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça! No começo lhe pareceu meio absurdo mas, ao ver como os minutos passavam rapidamente e seu cansaço ia aumentando, teria que arriscar...

Aproximou-se da cama, ergueu a coberta e afastou um pouco a jovem para mais no meio da cama, deitando-se no espaço vazio logo em seguida e cobrindo-se. Ajeitou-se rapidamente, dando um suspiro. Finalmente poderia dormir! Entreabriu os olhos, podendo fitar aquele belo rosto adormecido a sua frente, percebendo que estavam um pouco próximos...

Ficou observando-a por alguns poucos e inacabáveis minutos. Um vento gelado, devido ao fato de ainda estar amanhecendo, percorreu seu corpo provocando um pequeno calafrio percorrer sua espinha...Sem pensar em seus atos, se encolheu um pouco mais e se aproximou da garota que dormia ao seu lado. Passou um braço pela cintura da garota, aproximando-os mais e deitando a cabeça da mesma em seu peito.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas aquela simples ação de sua parte já havia espantado totalmente o frio que percorria seu corpo. E foi aí que percebeu o quão bom era aquele aroma de cerejeiras que percorria o corpo da antiga companheira de time... Deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos e acomodando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

**Sasuke**: Durma bem... –sussurrou, tanto para ela quanto para si mesmo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Não sei se demorei muito com esse capitulo mas...aqui está! xD Espero que tenham gostado hein gente, não vão esquecer de deixar Reviews com a opinião de vocês, vocês nem tem idéia de quanto receber uma única Review sequer já me deixa de bom humor e com a criatividade(como se eu tivesse alguma) em alta...n.n/**

**Reviews**

**Arashi**: Ahhhh oiew Miga, que bom que está gostando dessa Fanfic também...uia, minha Fãn?.! Isso me deixa super contente!(emocionada) É, realmente a preguiça SEMPRE supera as expectativas, pelo menos no meu caso sempre! xD Nha, você sabe que eu não vou deixar minhas outras Fics de lado, vou continua-las em breve, é só minha amiga terminar de passar a D.E em espanhol e pronto, atualização a caminho...xD Errr, não sei se demais personagens vão aparecer, eu creio que não, mas de repente eu posso dar um jeito de meter uma pontadinha de Neji+Ten por aqui...vou tentar! xP Beijos...n.n

**Uchiha Sana-Chan**: Que bom que gostou, isso me deixa contente sabe...n.n! O que acha desse capitulo? Com um pouquinho de Sasu+Saku para dar água na boca dos leitores...huahuahua eu sou malvada! xD Ahhh o Sasu como pai vai ser uma comédia, ele só vai se meter em roubadas, vai por mim, espere e verá no que vai dar tudo isso! Beijones...xD

**Winly Rockbell**: Que bom que gostou da idéia, na verdade eu estou me baseando numa página de um Doujinshi em japa que eu achei na Net uma vez...Na página mostrava a Sakura e o Sasuke cuidando de um bebê, acho que era uma missão deles ou sei lá, mas foi daí que me veio a idéia dessa surpresa para ele...vai ser uma comédia, estou contando com isso! xD Quanto ao nome da bebê, Saku, é que...bom, primeiro porque como o próprio Sasu disse, os olhos dela são parecidos com a Sakura, e segundo porque, como é um bebê e o ingrediente principal para desenvolver esse romance, a tradução de Saku(que é 'Florescer') eu achei que combinava com o fato dela ser um bebê ainda...xP Mas tudo bem, que bom que está gostando da fic...Bye!

**BoA Kwon Fã**: Obrigada pelos elogios, tanto os em relação a fic quanto os em relação ao meu jeito de escrever, fico muito agradecida!(sem jeito)...Ah, e não se preocupe, se minha criatividade ajudar, creio que o próximo Cap. não vai tardar viu?.! xD Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando reviews...o.o' Ah, tenho MSN sim, visite meu Profile, lá tem o meu MSN e me add...Beijos!

**Myoubi-Chan**: Bem, acho que não demorei muito com esse e creio que não vou demorar com o próximo, talvez! Fico contente em saber sua opinião sobre minhas Fanfics, é legal saber que alguém gosta delas assim...Obrigada! Bye bye...

**Lowny-Chan**: Acha a fic simpática? Que bom...xD Pelo menos está gostando né! n.n...Ah, é eu sei como é quando a preguiça toma conta da gente! XDD Até!

**Francine B.H.S.**: Ahhh não surta não, aqui já está a atualização...xD Nossa, acha mesmo isso? o.o' Que bom que gosta, espero que assim não deixe de acompanhar a Fic e continue comentando, isso me deixa verdadeiramente Alegre viu...n.n/ Beijos!

**Uotani**: Fofo? Que bom...Boa? Melhor ainda...o/ Isso me dá mais ânimo para continuar com a idéia dessa Fanfic meio louca...xD Espero que continue lendo e deixando review sobre sua sincera opinião...n.n/ Bye!

**Ale Cale Malfoy:** Que bom que acha isso...Opa, mais uma Fãn, isso aumenta meu ânimo de continuar por aqui por mais um bom tempo! xD Aqui já está atualização, demorei? o.O Bem, beijão!

**Fallen Angel Yunie**: Calma filhota da mommy, aqui já está a atualização...n.n! E não sei não, mas acho que sua review saiu meio cortada...xD Bem, espero que goste e sem birra hein...isso não funciona comigo! huahuahuahua XD Beijos filhinha! n.n/

**Esperem atualizações da E.E e da D.E! Não sei quando vão chegar, mas fiquem com calma...xD Creio eu que não vai tardar! o/**

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.03**: A Sakura acorda de manhã e tem uma grande surpresa! Essa surpresa vai abalar um pouco a relação 'amigável' dos 'papais', o que não será nada bom...Saku-chan está estranha, o que será que aconteceu com ela? Sasuke está ciumento...mas porque será?.!

**Agradecimentos:**

Eu agradeço a _Uchiha Sakura-Chan_, ao _Kotsuma_, a _Arashi_ e a _Meriu_ pelos votos de "Feliz Aniversário" para mim(niver: 08/09)! Valew mesmo gente, eu amo vocês, são amigos muito especiais para mim e nunca se esqueçam disso...Novamente agradeço a vocês pelos votos de felicidades, obrigada people! i.i (emocionada)

**Beijos...Yami!  
_Momento Spam: Leiam a fic "Férias de Verão!"...XD_**


	3. Strange Things!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 3: Coisas estranhas...**

Abriu seus olhos verdes lentamente sentindo-os meio pesados devido ao sono e a preguiça. Se remexeu um pouco, ou melhor, tentou, pois sentiu algo pressionado em sua cintura como se estivesse abraçando-a de forma protetora. Piscou duas vezes, com os olhos ainda entreabertos apenas, começando a sentir um doce perfume embriagante invadir suas narinas. Absorveu aquele doce aroma, parando para reparar que aquele perfume não era seu...

Abriu então seus olhos ao todo, percebendo uma equilibrada respiração chocar-se contra seu pescoço. Estreitou um pouco os olhos para o lado, observando tal cena. Sasuke estava dormindo placidamente com o rosto na altura de seu pescoço, muito próximos, a abraçava pela cintura e, ela, estava sendo apertada contra seu peito despido.

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, enquanto sentia seu rosto arder como se estivesse queimado. Levantou-se rapidamente, ficando sentada na cama, e apenas soltou um de seus maiores gritos de susto.

**oOo **

Estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, tomando seu café da manhã. O jovem Uchiha comia calmamente, sem pressa, ainda sentindo o corpo pesado pelo cansaço da Missão da noite passada. Observava com atenção a cena a sua frente, vendo os sorrisos que Saku lançava para a Haruno, enquanto a mesma lhe dava mamadeira, enquanto se acomodava no colo da garota...Deu um suspiro, voltando sua atenção para seu café.

Imagens da grande 'amizade' que havia presenciado entre Sakura e aquele tal médico que havia visto no dia anterior vieram a sua mente. Franziu a testa, ficando com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. Mas afinal porque ficava nervoso só de lembrar do rubor no rosto da jovem que a deixava mais bonita, de aqueles lindos e alegres sorrisos que ela dava e da felicidade estampada em seu rosto tudo por causa DAQUELE CARA? Argh! Mas quem aquele sujeito de nada pensava que era afinal? Sem contar que, aquelas reações por parte dela deveriam ser apenas para ele, como sempre foi desde muito tempo, afinal. Mas...o mais importante, porque se preocupava com coisas tão insignificantes desse tipo? Era algo sem nexo...não conseguia entender, realmente...

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo som da voz da garota, que no momento o fitava, balançando levemente a criança semi adormecida em seus braços.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-san... –o chamou, o qual a fitou, deixando de lado sua refeição e a cara de poucos amigos, ficando mais 'sociável' agora.

**Sasuke**: Nani? –perguntou seco, só de imagina-la com aquele cara...Argh! –"Que ódio..."

**Sakura**: Bem, a Saku-chan está quase dormindo, depois que ela dormir, eu vou para o Hospital, ok? –esbouçou um pequeno sorriso.

Ele a ficou fitando por um momento, sem ao menos piscar. Até que sua mente conseguiu raciocinar direito. De algum modo aquela doce voz mexia um pouco com sua mentalidade sana...

**Sasuke**: Faça como quiser, Sakura! –voltou a comer.

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele finalmente acabou de comer, deixando o prato em algum lado da mesa. Voltou seus orbes cor de ônix para a garota que caminhava em sua direção, parando ao seu lado com um carrinho de bebê, onde uma pequena dormia calmamente. Ficou fitando a criança por alguns instantes...

**Sakura**: Ela dormiu mais rápido do que eu esperava... –sorriu, e ele a fitou por alguns instantes. –Então, eu já vou! –deixou o carrinho ao lado dele, e caminhou até a porta calmamente, pegando decima do sofá sua bolsa e sobretudo. Parou na frente da porta, a abriu, mas antes de sair virou-se mais uma vez para o rapaz. –E...Gomen ne, Sasuke-san!

Ele piscou duas vezes, fitando-a fixamente. Sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando, e logo as lembranças daquela manhã vieram a sua mente.

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

Um grito ecoou no aposento., um grito feminino. Acordou rapidamente, ficando sentado na cama de maneira brusca. Sem que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir, perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou por cair da cama, dando de cabeça no chão. Ficou sentado no chão gelado, enquanto com uma das mãos massageava a cabeça agora dolorida e com os olhos cerrados. Abriu um dos olhos, encontrando-se com duas esmeraldas fitando-o, sentada na cama, com uma das mãos na boca e com as bochechas violentamente vermelhas.

**Sakura**: Sa...Sasuke-san... –começava a jovem Haruno, meio receosa, aproximou-se da borda da cama e sentou na mesma, ainda fitando-o, o qual a fitava confuso.

**Sasuke**: Nani?.! Porque fez isso? É louca, por acaso? –disse irritado, já de pé e ainda acariciando seu mais novo adquirido galo.

**Sakura**: É...é que...eu levei um s-susto quando acordei...Gomen Nasai, Sasuke-san! –disse e abaixou a cabeça, fitando o chão.

**Sasuke**: Esqueça! –fechou os olhos, acalmando-se e cruzando os braços.

Silêncio absoluto entre eles...

O qual foi cortado por um conhecido choro infantil vindo do quarto ao lado. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos dois, os quais apenas suspiraram. Pelo visto, toda aquela confusão, havia acordado a menina de seu sono...

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Soltou um suspiro, ainda fitando-a intensamente, a qual estava parada na porta com um sorriso sem jeito. Deu de ombros, sem desviar o olhar.

**Sasuke**: Não tem problema, Sakura. –disse calmamente.

Ela alargou seu sorriso, dando um aceno com a mão e finalmente saindo da casa, indo para o Hospital. Ele a acompanhou partir, voltando logo em seguida seus olhos para Saku, a qual dormia. Levou uma de suas mãos aos finos e negros cabelos da pequena criança, acariciando-os de leve. Deu um meio sorriso, dando um suspiro cansado logo em seguida...Deitou a testa na mesa, sentindo o cansaço daquela merda de missão dominar seus músculos...tinha que descansar...urgentemente...

**oOo **

Acordou com um choro fraco, sabendo exatamente de quem vinha aquele som. Levantou-se do sofá no qual se encontrava deitado, indo de encontro ao carrinho de bebê que havia ao lado do móvel em que se encontrava...Pegou Saku no colo, percebendo que teria que troca-la porque o odor por ali não estava nada agradável...

Após alguns minutos, depois de troca-la, deixou-a no carrinho novamente, se dirigiu para a cozinha e começou a preparar uma outra mamadeira. Soltou um bocejo, encostado ao lado do fogão, esperando o leite esquentar por completo. Ao perceber que o mesmo já estava bom, apagou o fogo e colocou o liqüido doce na pequena mamadeira branca, caminhando de volta para a sala.

Ao passar ao lado do telefone, percebeu uma luz vermelha piscar e logo se aproximou do aparelho, apertando o botão para que escutasse a mensagem. Escutou-a com atenção, percebendo logo de quem era aquela cálida voz...

_'Sasuke-san? Bem, só para avisar, na parte da noite, irei chegar um pouco mais tarde, se não se importar...Houve um sério problema durante um parto, e teremos problemas para resolver, sem contar com muitos pacientes ANBU's que estão chegando em estado grave...Argh!'_ –soltou um pequeno grito, e era possível escutar várias sirenes fazerem barulho ao fundo e muitas pessoas, parecendo mais médicos, gritando. –_'Afinal, é época de missões de Rank S, então tem muitos casos...apenas fico feliz de...você não estar entre esses ANBU's...'_ –esse último pronunciou quase num sussurro. E, ao fundo, mais alguns gritos. –_'Merda! Nos falamos mais tarde, Sasuke-san...'_

E aí terminou a mensagem. Arregalou os olhos com aquela frase que a garota havia pronunciado com baixo tom de voz. Então, ela ainda se preocupava por ele, é?.! Era bom saber disso...

Escutou as demais mensagens que havia no aparelho, gravadas, e logo se dirigiu até a pequena Saku-chan com a mamadeira em mãos. Colocou a mamadeira na mesa de centro, pegou a pequena em seus braços de maneira que a deixasse confortável. Pegou a mamadeira e começou a alimenta-la, calmamente. O silêncio dominava completamente o local...Estava com seus pensamentos nas nuvens, mas logo percebeu que alguém estava mais 'avoado' que si mesmo.

Olhou diretamente para os olhos da menina, tinha uma expressão meio triste no rosto e seus olhos estavam frios. Estava estranha, diferente de como se encontrava naquela manhã durante o café. Parecia que estava sentindo falta de algo ou...alguém?

Deu um suspiro, sim, ele sabia muito bem do que ela estava sentindo falta. A criança parecia ficar mais calma nos braços _dela_, mais alegre com _ela_. É, pensando bem, ele sabia exatamente o que a pequena Saku estava sentindo...saudades?

**oOo **

Andava rapidamente até o grande edifício branco que havia na pequena vila. Seus passos apressados ecoavam dentre a multidão de pessoas que passeavam naquela noite de Sábado. Foi então que, finalmente, chegou até o prédio, adentrando no mesmo com rapidez. Como Sakura estava demorando demais para chegar, havia resolvido ir busca-la de uma vez. Chegou até a recepção, chamando a atenção da recepcionista, a qual o olhou com um certo rubor no rosto, afinal aquilo sim era perfeição de homem.

**Sasuke**: Com licença...

**Recep.**: Sim? Deseja algo, senhor? –perguntou meio baixo, ainda com seus olhos fixados no escultural corpo do rapaz.

O jovem Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha, não gostava desse tipo de olhar para cima de si.

**Sasuke**: Procuro uma pessoa.

**Recep.**: E quem seria? –ainda hipnotizada.

Aquilo já estava irritando-o, mas antes que pudesse responder, já com o cenho franzido, uma voz cortou a conversa, fazendo ambos fitarem a dona daquela voz.

**Sakura**: Sasuke-san, o que faz aqui? –perguntou confusa, fitando-o.

Quando ia responder algo para a Haruno, fixou seus orbes negros na figura do rapaz ao lado da garota, achando-o extremamente familiar. Ah, mas é claro! Ele é justamente aquele com quem Sakura conversava na noite anterior...

**Sasuke**: "Puta merda...Mas quem é esse palhaço?" –franziu mais o cenho, fechando a expressão fria no rosto e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ficando de frente para os dois. –E quem é você? –apontou com o olhar para o jovem, o qual sorriu com uma gota ao perceber tal frio olhar.

**Sakura**: Ah, esse é Hiro-kun, meu braço direito aqui no hospital! –disse sorrindo alegremente.

Aquela terminação ao nome do rapaz não agradou nada Sasuke, afinal antes ele era o único que recebia tal terminação nominal...Mas agora tudo que 'tinha' era um cordial '-san' e não mais aquele amável '-kun'! Mas o que estava acontecendo afinal? E porque ela sorria daquele jeito ao falar daquele idiota?

**Hiro**: Muito prazer, você deve ser Uchiha Sasuke, conheço pelo nome. Sou Uraji Hiroshi, mas me chame apenas de Hiro! –disse com um sorriso, estendendo a mão para Sasuke, o qual apenas aceitou o aperto de mão 'amigável'.

O jovem médico, ao perceber o olhar frio e penetrante do rapaz e o quanto o mesmo apertava sua mão com talvez o que parecia ser raiva, deu um sorriso amarelo e rebateu ao aperto, fitando-o friamente também.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Haruno. Pelo visto não haviam se dado muito bem, nesse princípio. Uma enfermeira veio-lhe entregar algumas informações sobre um dos pacientes ANBU's que havia tratado. Pegou a ficha médica e a examinou seriamente, logo após cortando aquela situação com sua voz, fazendo ambos os rapazes lhe fitarem, enquanto a recepcionista ainda fitava com 'corações' nos olhos o jovem prodígio Uchiha.

**Sakura**: Bem, como está a temperatura do paciente? –tinha um semblante sério na face, enquanto o Uchiha e o Uraji apenas a fitavam, admirando mentalmente sua face e admitindo para si mesmos o quanto ela ficava linda séria.

**Enfermeira**: Estava a mais de 38° anteriormente, mas agora já abaixou e está bastante estável, inclusive parou de suar, Dra. Haruno! –disse calmamente.

**Sakura**: Certo. Continue dando soro, transfusão de sangue O negativo por mais duas horas, troque as faixas e os curativos a cada quatro horas e não se esqueça de limpar bem os ferimentos com água oxigenada. –disse, anotando o que acabara de falar na ficha, logo devolvendo-a para a enfermeira que lhe assentiu sorrindo.

**Enfermeira**: Sim, Dra. Haruno! –virou-se e voltou para a sala em que o paciente se encontrava rapidamente.

Sakura sorriu, era uma enfermeira muito dedicada e que, ás vezes, chegava até a dizer que queria ser como ela, e quem sabe sua sucessora algum dia. Passou pelos dois rapazes, os quais a observavam atentamente, e se aproximou da recepcionista. Ao perceber que a mesma sonhava acordada, ergueu uma sobrancelha e estralou os dedos na frente dela, para que a mesma acordasse de seus devaneios inoportunos.

**Sakura**: Acorde! –exclamou, aparentemente calma.

**Recep.**: Ah sim! Gomen Nasai, Gomen Nasai, Haruno-sama! –se desculpou meio desesperada, arrancando um suspiro cansado da jovem de cabelos róseos.

**Sakura**: Bem, eu vou fazer algumas anotações para as enfermeiras, entregue-as para elas. –olhou em seu relógio de pulso. –E depois vou embora, já fiquei mais tempo do que meu plantão cobre! –disse cansada, e logo começou a fazer as anotações rapidamente, indicando para a Recepcionista a quem era para entregar tais anotações...

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois rapazes ainda a observavam enquanto a mesma fazia as últimas anotações. Depois de entregar as anotações para a recepcionista se espreguiçou e voltou-se para fitar os dois que ainda estavam a sua espera.

**Sakura**: Bom, então eu vou embora! Seu plantão só acaba em uma hora, certo Hiro-kun? –disse alegre, sorrindo para o rapaz de olhos avermelhados.

**Hiro**: Exatamente, Sakura! –disse calmo, sorrindo.

Já Sasuke não gostou muito daquela 'intimidade'...Fitou a garota, que sorria com as bochechas meio róseas, franziu o cenho e já pensava numa maneira de acabar com toda aquela situação melosa entre Sakura e aquele palhaço idiota.

**Sasuke**: Então vamos Sakura! Eu te acompanho e, aliás, preciso falar com você... –disse sem rodeios, trazendo as atenções para si. O médico lhe olhou de má cara, e a doutora apenas lhe sorriu, aproximando-se no médico novamente.

Sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem ao vê-la implantar um doce beijo na bochecha do tal de Hiroshi, e este o recebe-lo com um largo sorriso nos lábios e um leve rubor na face.

**Sakura**: Bem, então já vou! –pegou sua bolsa que estava guardada na recepção, ficando ao lado do Uchiha. –Nos vemos amanhã cedo, Hiro-kun! –começou a caminhar até a porta de saída, acompanhada por Sasuke.

**Hiro**: Até amanhã, Doutora! –disse brincalhão, o que arrancou um pequeno riso da Haruno antes da mesma sair e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Já Sasuke, por sua vez, estava com a testa mais franzida que nunca, e estava se segurando para não tampar os ouvidos e se livrar de toda aquela conversa melosa, sem contar daquelas coisas ridículas que o 'palhaço' falava para Sakura. Olhou de esgoela para a garota de branco que andava ao seu lado, toda sorridente...Voltou seu olhar para o chão meio 'derrotado'! Pensando bem, nunca conseguiria faze-la sorrir de maneira tão...bonita...

**oOo **

Chegaram na residência Uchiha, adentrando-a rapidamente. Fechou a porta atrás de si, retirando seu casaco, enquanto observava a garota colocar sua bolsa encima do sofá.

**Sakura**: E então?

**Sasuke**: Ela está muito quieta desde que você foi trabalhar, está estranha... –dizia enquanto ambos subiam as escadas.

Enquanto a jovem adentrava no quarto da bebê, a qual brincava quieta e desanimada encima da cama, ele entrou em seu quarto e deixou seu casaco encima da cama, logo indo para o aposento ao lado, dando de cara agora com uma Saku sorridente e animada, nos braços de uma certa flor de cerejeira, a qual estava sentada na borda da cama.

**Sasuke**: Agora ela já está bem mais...alegre... –comentou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando devagar.

**Sakura**: É sim! –sorriu, voltando seus olhos para a criança em seu colo que se acomodava em seus braços, agarrada a sua camisa.

Ele, vagarosamente, sentou-se ao lado da Kunoichi, observando a pequena Saku que estava quase dormida. Levantou o olhar e encarou o rosto da médica, a qual sorria carinhosamente enquanto balançava de leve a criança em seu colo e cantarolava baixo para a criança dormir, e deu um meio sorriso. Era daquilo que a pequena estava com saudades, então...

**Sasuke**: Saudades... –disse quase num sussurro, mas ela pôde escutar e o fitou.

**Sakura**: Hm?.!

**Sasuke**: Ela estava com...saudades de você! –observou a criança que já dormia calmamente.

A Kunoichi fitou Saku, dando outro sorriso alegre.

**Sakura**: Talvez, tudo que ela precise seja de uma boa mãe...E estou disposta a tentar esse papel, por ela! –disse, ainda fitando-a com um sorriso.

O Uchiha voltou seu olhar para o chão, parecendo meio sério. Uma mãe...isso lhe trazia algumas recordações de quando sua mãe ainda era viva e o acompanhava, cuidando dele com carinho quando era pequeno.

Olhou de esgoela para a criança de cabelos negros, soltando mais um suspiro. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, sem Ter controle de seus atos, deitou a cabeça no ombro da Haruno, a qual o fitou de esgoela, meio confusa com tal ato. Levou sua mão até a da Kunoichi, a qual acariciava uma mecha negra dos finos cabelos da pequena, e começou a acaricia-la com as pontas de seus dedos, fechando um pouco os olhos. A garota voltou seus olhos para a mão dele que acariciava a sua gentilmente...O silêncio predominava ali, até ele corta-lo.

**Sasuke**: Você será uma boa mãe... –disse entre sussurros audíveis para a jovem. –Assim como tentarei ser...um bom pai! –sussurrou por fim.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem, ainda tendo-os fixos nas carícias. Sentiu o ar, por um momento, lhe faltar nos pulmões e suas bochechas arderem, com certeza estava corando...Semicerrou os olhos, ainda sentindo seu rosto um pouco quente. Soltou a mecha dos cabelos da dormida Saku, sentindo então os dedos do Uchiha se entrelaçarem com os seus.

Ele deu um suspiro e cerrou os olhos, sentindo o aroma que emanava dela...Coisas estranhas passavam por sua mente, e por seu coração...sentimentos o que, a muito tempo, não sentia...

Como, por exemplo, a sensação de não estar mais...sozinho!

_Continua..._

* * *

**É, esse capitulo também não tardou nada né...XD Até que estou rápida com essa fic! o.O (em compensação com as outras...xD)! Bem, só espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, com muitas insinuações Saku+OC, com leve Saku+Sasu! \o\ Mas não se preocupem, esse tal Hiro aí vai ajudar muito no casal principal...xP**

**Reviews**

**Uotani**: Opa, muito obrigada pelo 'Feliz Aniversário', agradeço! n.n/ Aqui já está a continuação, espero que tenha matado toda essa curiosidade XD Bem, você viu né o que aconteceu, pois é, um pouco de confusão...u.u! Que bom que continua achando a fic fofa, fico contente, obrigada! Beijos!

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Que bom que está gostando, Debby! \o\ Ah, aliás, é uma pena você não poder vir na minha festinha, eu não sabia que você não morava aqui em Sampa...T-T' Bem, mudando de assunto, essa é somente mais uma das minhas idéias malucas mesmo...xD Huahuahua o Sasuke deu mais de papai aqui de novo ó! xP Ah, não se preocupe e tenha calma, que apartir daqui as coisas começam a esquentar um pouco, vou mostrar enfim o porquê da classificação ser "T"! xDDD Continue acompanhando...n.n/ Kisus!

**Uchiha Sana-Chan**: E aqui mais um cap...xD Ahhh ele estava com frio sim...u.u...um frio psicológico! XD Nha, logo as coisas vão esquentar viu...\o\ Ah é, a Saku-chan é tão kawaii! Espero sua review hein...beijocas!

**Arashi**: Obrigada pela milésima vez pelo 'Parabéns', fico realmente contente com isso(vermelha)...Ah, não foi exatamente um momento caliente, mas logo terão momentos EXATAMENTE calientes! XDDD Tá, vou controlar a preguiça e cá está o cap. e creio que o próximo também não vai tardar muito! \o\ Até lá, não esqueça de continuar lendo hein xD Beijos mixuga, te adoro de montão! n.n/

**Harusame**: Que bom que gostou...\o\ Ah, eu vi uma imagem muito gostosa, literalmente xD, do Sasuke como ANBU, muito lindo e muito...(censurado, palavras impróprias para menores xP)! Bem, aqui já está atualização e espere pela próxima...n.n/ torça para minha cabeça funcionar! u.u''' Bye! xD

**Menina Maluquinha**: Que bom ter você em mais uma Fic minha...xD Aqui já está o capitulo hein, e não aconteceu muita coisa quando ela acordou, mas tudo bem...u.u' Ah, o Sasuke está começando a se ligar, pode esperar! XD Hmmm, não tire conclusões sobre o Hiroshi sabe, ele parece um cara legal mas, vou te revelar, como diz o ditado: "não julgue um livro pela capa", e muito menos uma pessoa por seu jeito aparente de ser! n.n' Espero sua review...beijos M2-chan!

**Morguene Evans**: Aqui já está a atualização, aliás, não se preocupe que eu acompanho a sua fic "Esmeralda" sim, mas é a preguiça odiável de deixar Reviews...sorry! T-T''' Ahhh que bom que está gostando, as coisas vão esquentar e muito hein...xD e sim, o Sasuke vai começar a ficar muuuuiiiitoooo enciumado! XD E calma aê, você e sua Inner hein...xD Continue acompanhando! Ja Matta Ne!

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Obrigada mesmo, e não me importa se é atrasado...n.n/ Oh sim, com esse aqui também não demorei muito não, pelo que eu acho! o.O E talvez com o próximo cap. também eu não demore! xD Ah, gostou da parte deles dormindo juntinhos? Espere para ver o que vem aí...XD (lado pervertido Online) Continue lendo...o.o/ Beijos!

**Dessa-chan**: Aqui já está, nem demorei vai...xD Huahuahua sim, o bebê é bem parecido com eles, e isso vai ajudar e muito na relação desses dois...n.n! Espero que goste desse cap. também, é claro...xP Adios!

**Franbhds**: Sim, sim...esse capitulo foi bem breve e acho que, talvez, o próximo também seja! XD Não se preocupe...o.o''' Ah sim, me superei? Opa, obrigada mesmo! Que bom que gostou daquele finalzinho, esse aqui está bem melhor, na minha opinião! xD Continue deixando sua opinião...n.n... Abraços! lol

**Aqui já está...não demorei, demorei? xD Mas eu só postei rápido assim porque foi um Trato! É, um trato...¬¬' Eu e a Kiyuii-chan, por MSN, fizemos um trato de que, se ela postasse o Capitulo 02 da nova fic dela, eu postava esse cap. aqui...xD Então agradeçam a ela por ter aceitado esse trato tosco...XD**

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.04**: Mas o que você está pensando, Sasuke? Que tipo de sonhos são esses?.! Pervertido! Errr...Saku-chan, pare de chorar um pouco, deixe que a médica cuide de sua febre...E, Sasuke, quando é que você vai admitir sua visão e seus...ciúmes?.! A-há! Xaque-Mate, Sasuke-kun...

**Aqui está...\o\ Espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam das Reviews...T-T**

**Beijos...Yami!  
_Momento Spam: Leiam a Fic "Férias de Verão!"...XD_**


	4. Perverted Dreams!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 4: Sonhos Pervertidos...**

Sentou-se com tudo na cama, com sua testa suada e com o rosto extremamente vermelho! Levou uma das mãos ao rosto, tampando o nariz que ardia, sentindo um liqüido quente e vermelho escorrer pela sua mão. Levantou-se rapidamente e se dirigiu ao banheiro, lavando o nariz com água fria para fazer com que aquela 'hemorragia' parasse de uma vez...Suspirou, desligando a torneira! Fitou o reflexo de seu rosto no pequeno espelho, a hemorragia havia parado, mas seu rosto ainda estava extremamente corado, ainda mais depois de Ter se lembrado do porquê disso...

Lembrou-se do sonho que acabara de Ter, o qual durou toda a noite. Seu rosto ferveu, o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões e seu coração acelerou. Levou novamente a mão ao nariz, percebendo logo em seguida que o nariz voltou a sangrar! Abriu a torneira, banhando seu nariz novamente com aquela água gelada...

Foi aí que a campainha soou...Desligou a torneira e secou seu rosto, ainda tendo a expressão meio sonolenta e as bochechas levemente rubras. Saiu do aposento e desceu rapidamente as escadas, parando em frente da porta de entrada e a abrindo logo em seguida. Encarou aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes e aquele lindo sorriso cálido na face da Kunoichi...Começou a sentir o sangue subir para seu rosto ao lembrar-se do que estava tentando esquecer! Aquele maldito sonho...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Ela lhe sorria, docemente como sempre o fez. Aproximava-se dele devagar, com suavidade e sensualidade. Ele apenas a observava, sentado no que parecia uma macia cama, enquanto ela se aproximava vestida com seu curto e fino vestido vermelho de pétalas brancas, seu longo cabelo balançava com seu andar e seus lábios apenas sorriam para ele, de maneira sedutora..._

_E lá estava ela, parada perante a ele, sorrindo maliciosamente...Ele sentiu-a acariciar seus cabelos negros, dando um suspiro de satisfação com tal carícia! Abriu seus olhos negros, fitando-a novamente. Ela, com suavidade, sentou em seu colo, beijando-o pelo pescoço! Ele levou suas mãos para as costas da jovem, acariciando-as enquanto a mesma lhe beijava ardentemente com aqueles macios lábios...Levou suas mãos até a cintura fina, abraçando-a de maneira protetora...Ela interrompeu os beijos, levantando o rosto para fita-lo..._

_Ele a fitou, sentindo seu rosto queimar, vendo-a abaixar as finas alças vermelhas de seu vestido. Abaixou os braços, sorrindo para ele de maneira convidativa...Ele, por sua vez, levou suas mãos até as alças semi caídas, deslizando-as pelos braços dela, abaixando-as por completo. Sentiu-se deslumbrado com a visão que teve daquele corpo tão belo...Sentiu-a puxa-lo pela nuca, de encontro ao seu corpo num abraço, para que ele pudesse conectar seus lábios com aqueles delicados seios desnudos..._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sentiu-se corar assim que essas lembranças vieram a sua mente. Balançou a cabeça afim de espantar tais pensamentos, dando então passagem para a Haruno passar e adentrar a sua casa. Fechou a porta, seguindo a garota até a cozinha, ficando encostado na porta do aposento. Observava atentamente cada movimento da garota, a qual fuçava os armários a procura da Mamadeira, leite, açúcar, etc. Quando ela já estava preparando o que, pelo visto, seria o almoço da pequena Saku, decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio.

**Sasuke**: Ela ainda está dormindo, Sakura. –disse calmo.

**Sakura**: Tudo bem...vou apenas...preparar a Mamadeira para mais tarde! –disse sem jeito, evitando fita-lo.

Ele notou que ela estava fazendo de tudo para não fita-lo diretamente, e só conseguia sorrir sem jeito. Franziu a testa, não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo tudo! Foi aí que a lembrança daquelas palavras que dissera vieram a sua mente, havia falado aquilo sem pensar na noite anterior...Mas talvez fosse esse o motivo da garota estar sem jeito em sua presença. Fitou o chão, deixando todo o ambiente ficar em puro silêncio.

Alguns minutos depois sua atenção fora desviada novamente para a médica, a qual começara a falar ainda sem olha-lo.

**Sakura**: Bem, a Mamadeira vai estar dentro da geladeira, é só esquentar e pronto! –disse enquanto guardava o objeto na geladeira. –Ah, e também não vou vir hoje no horário de almoço, Gomen Ne! Hoje é dia de inspecionar os estudantes estagiários no Hospital. Bom, agora eu vou trabalhar, meu turno começa mais cedo hoje... –passou por ele sem fita-lo, dirigindo-se para o sofá, onde pegou sua bolsa e caminhou até a porta.

**Sasuke**: Até de noite, Sakura. –disse, fitando-a intensamente.

**Sakura**: Até! –sussurrou e saiu, deixando-o sozinho novamente.

E, mais uma vez, o silêncio dominava a casa. Dirigiu-se até o sofá, sentando no mesmo meio cabisbaixo, talvez tivesse falado mais do que devia na noite anterior...Droga, porque simplesmente não conseguiu controlar sua maldita língua?.! Idiota, idiota e idiota!

**oOo **

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Beijava todo seu corpo. Com paixão, com desejo, com fervor, com amor...Suas mãos passeavam lentamente por todo aquele corpo desnudo que se encontrava embaixo de si. Sentia as unhas da jovem arranharem levemente suas costas despidas, assim como o restante de seu corpo, e sua boca sussurrar meu nome ás vezes em tom baixo...ás vezes em tom quase num grito devido a excitação que sentiam naquele momento._

_Uma de suas mãos acariciava uma das fartas coxas da jovem, enquanto a beijava nos lábios e, com a outra mão, acariciava seus longos cabelos, agora um tanto úmidos pelo suor de seus corpos juntos. Interrompeu o beijo em sua macia boca, descendo seus lábios para o pescoço e logo para seus seios, mordiscando-os ás vezes, o que causava arrepios na pele da garota...Logo seus beijos se tornaram mais ousados, causando mais suspiros de prazer por parte dela. Foi aí que desceu seus beijos para seu baixo ventre, escutando-a gritar seu nome com paixão..._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sentou-se em sua cama, com o rosto vermelho só de lembrar do sonho que o atormentava. Secava seu úmido cabelo, logo levantando-se e colocando a toalha azul em seus ombros, saindo de seu quarto, mas antes deu uma olhada no relógio: quase hora do almoço!

Dirigia-se para o quarto de sua 'filha', logo depois de tomar um bom banho para espantar as lembranças daquele maldito sonho de sua mente. Adentrou ao quarto, aproximando-se da cama e vendo que a criança ainda dormia calmamente. Sentou-se na borda da cama, inclinou uma das mãos para acariciar aquela face tão kawaii, mas ao fazer isso sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e uma preocupação o atingir. Ela estava com o rosto quente e avermelhado, sem contar com o pouco suor que escorria por sua face...Tinha a respiração meio entrecortada e parecia desconfortável.

Isso só significava uma coisa...

**Sasuke**: "Febre..." –pensou preocupado, tratando de acorda-la.

Ao acordar, Saku apenas soltou fracos gritos, num tom baixo de voz devido a inflamação na garganta. Pegou a criança no colo, descendo as escadas rapidamente, indo de encontro ao telefone na sala.

Ao chegar perto do aparelho, acomoda Saku em seus braços e pega o telefone com a mão vaga, começando a discar rapidamente o número daquela que poderia lhe ajudar.

**oOo **

Andava pelos brancos e silenciosos corredores do hospital, com prancheta de anotações numa mão, seu 'braço-direito' do seu lado acompanhando-a e dando instruções para uma das Enfermeiras, a qual se encontrava do seu outro lado! Em apressados passos, fazia a revisão de cada um dos pacientes, em sua maioria ANBU's das missões Rank S do dia anterior! Ah, ás vezes achava tudo isso cansativo mas...era seu trabalho!

Adentrou em uma das salas de repouso, atendendo a cada paciente com um largo sorriso no rosto, como sempre. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, logo depois de atender o último paciente daquela sala, vendo então que logo seria horário do almoço e que teria que ficar para supervisionar os estagiários. Deu um suspiro cansado, vendo seu relógio marcar exatamente o...horário de almoço!

Caminhou até a porta de saída, passando a caminhar pelos corredores novamente com o Uraji ao seu lado, acompanhando-a como sempre fazia.

**Hiro**: Parece cansada, Sakura! –disse calmamente, fitando a médica que andava ao seu lado, sorrindo.

**Sakura**: Ah, um pouco apenas, Hiro-kun! Nada demais... –disse num sorriso meio sem jeito, fitando-o.

Pararam na recepção por alguns instantes, apenas para descansarem. Sentaram em uns bancos que ali havia, respirando o ar puro que ventilava naquele frio e silencioso Hospital. O silêncio reinava entre eles, até que o Uraji decidiu quebra-lo...

**Hiro**: Bem, Sakura... –fitou-a.

**Sakura**: Hm?.! –virou o rosto e o fitou, o qual esbouçava um sorriso no rosto.

**Hiro**: Eu estava pensando se, amanhã, depois que o turno acabar...Se você gostaria de ir Jantar comigo, Sakura! –disse simplesmente, sorrindo-lhe abertamente.

Ela arregalou um pouco seus olhos, tendo as bochechas levemente rubras por tal convite. Abriu a boca para contestar, para simplesmente responder com uma só palavra, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer som, sua atenção foi desviada para seu celular que tocava em seu bolso. Deu um sorriso sem jeito e levantou-se, pegando o aparelho e o atendendo, afastando-se um pouco do rapaz para que tivesse mais 'privacidade'.

**Sakura**: Hai, moshi moshi? –disse calma.

Ainda naquele mesmo banco, de longe, o rapaz a observava, enquanto a mesma esperava a resposta do outro lado da linha.

_'Finalmente você atendeu, Sakura!'_ –disse a voz masculina que ela conhecia muito bem.

**Sakura**: Algum problema, Sasuke-san? –uma veia saltou em sua testa.

_'Eu sei que está trabalhando, mas...Venha para cá, agora! Acho que a Saku está doente, creio que seja uma febre ou coisa parecida!'_ –disse sem rodeios.

E, mais uma vez, a jovem arregalou os olhos, mas dessa vez de preocupação. Saku ainda era muito pequena e, uma simples Febre, poderia resultar em coisa muito pior devido ao metabolismo em desenvolvimento da criança.

**Sakura**: Hai, estarei aí em alguns minutos!

_'Arigatou!'_ –desligou o telefone.

A médica desligou seu celular e o guardou de volta em seu bolso, dirigindo-se até Hiro que a observava confuso.

**Sakura**: Gomen Ne, cuide das coisas para mim, por favor! Volto em alguns minutos, ocorreu uma pequena emergência médica! –disse e, antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, já havia pegado sua bolsa e já estava correndo para a residência Uchiha.

**oOo **

Andava de um lado para o outro da sala, impaciente, enquanto tentava fazer com que a adoecida Saku parasse de chorar devido a inflamação em sua garganta! Já estava a ponto de explodir de nervoso pela demora da médica, será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Algum ataque? Assalto? Ou coisa pior? Argh, não podia ficar pensando coisas negativas numa hora dessas...Levou as mãos até a cabeça, tentando dissipar aqueles malditos pensamentos, mas essa tentativa trouxe coisas 'piores' para sua mente...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Escutava aqueles abafados gritos e gemidos de prazer que vinham por parte da garota sob si. Suas carícias ousadas percorriam aquele macio corpo...Aquela era a sensação de poder prova-la, literalmente..._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Balançou a cabeça para espantar tais lembranças pervertidas de um sonho pervertido. Teve sua atenção dirigida então para a campainha que acabava de soar...Caminhou rapidamente até a porta, a abrindo com força e deparando-se com uma certa jovem de cabelos róseos meio ofegante e parecendo Ter corrido bastante. Deu espaço para ela entrar, a qual entrou com uma mão no peito tentando recuperar o ar!

A ficou fitando por alguns instantes, até a mesma fita-lo ainda ofegante.

**Sakura**: Me...desculpe pelo...Atraso! –disse, esbouçando um pequeno sorriso.

**Sasuke**: Tudo bem. –franziu a testa assim que uma certa conclusão passou por sua mente. –"Claro, deve Ter ficado de papinho com aquele palhaço Hiro! Grrr..." –cerrou o punho discretamente.

A acompanhou até a sala, onde ambos sentaram-se no sofá em que Saku estava chorando por causa das dores. Sakura pegou a criança em seu colo, analisando-a para ver o que poderia ser feito para melhorar aquilo. Enquanto isso o Uchiha apenas a observava atentamente, admitia que ela era linda com essa cara e jeito de preocupada...

Seus pensamentos foram, então, interrompidos pela voz da jovem, a qual estava com a criança deitada em seu colo, chorando, e não o fitava.

**Sakura**: Bem, vou curar isso bem rápido! –colocou as duas mãos sobre a garganta da criança, emanando chackra pela palma das mãos e curando, aos poucos, a dor e a febre da pequena, a qual parava de chorar.

Uns minutos de silêncio, enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho e ele apenas a observava, admirado por sua capacidade e habilidade em Jutsus de cura! Logo já havia terminado e a pequena Saku já não chorava mais, tendo sua respiração já ritmada e sem febre. A jovem Haruno a pegou no colo, balançando-a e logo se levantou do sofá, subindo as escadas em direção ao banheiro. Sasuke apenas presumiu que, pelo que parecia, a jovem iria dar um bom banho na bebê, para que a mesma descansasse melhor logo em seguida.

Deu um suspiro, escutando a água do chuveiro começar a cair, e apenas levantou-se indo em direção a cozinha, iria preparar alguma coisa para comer. Em uns dez minutos sua refeição já estava pronta e, quando estava prestes a comer, percebeu que a água não mais escorria pelo chuveiro e que o som de passos descendo as escadas começava a ecoar pelo local silencioso. Voltou seus olhos negros para a escada, percebendo a silhueta feminina que se aproximava.

**Sakura**: Bem, agora eu vou andando! –se pôs ao lado do rapaz, o qual estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, e lhe deu um pequeno beijo no rosto, que o fez corar e arregalar os olhos. –Até de noite, Sasuke-san!

Ele a observou sair com um sorriso naqueles lábios que chegaram a tocar sua bochecha. Um sorriso singelo se formou nos lábios do ANBU, e algumas coisas começaram a passar por sua mente...

**oOo **

Já era um pouco tarde da noite e havia acabado de sair do hospital. Caminhava em passos lentos e calmos até, novamente, a residência Uchiha. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça ao lembrar-se da desculpa esfarrapada que havia criado apenas para poder 'explicar' o porquê de Ter saído de repente...

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

Havia chegado ao Hospital depois de sua pequena 'emergência', e não foi surpresa nenhuma encontrar seu 'braço-direito' na porta do edifício, esperando-a meio confuso.

**Hiro**: Onde você foi, Sakura? –perguntou enquanto ambos adentravam no branco prédio.

**Sakura**: Errr...bem... –lembrou-se então das palavras do Uchiha na noite anterior. –Alguns problemas de família, só isso! –sorriu.

**Hiro**: Ah sim! Bom, qualquer coisa pode contar comigo! –sorriu de volta, e ela apenas retribuiu, voltando assim os dois ao trabalho.

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Deu um suspiro, e logo percebeu que já estava de frente para a casa de Sasuke. Subiu devagar os dois degraus da entrada e tocou a campainha, escutando um 'Está aberta' ser dito do lado de dentro. Abriu a porta e adentrou ao local, indo para a sala, onde acabou por deparar-se com um Sasuke vestido com seu traje ANBU, colocando as Katanas nos suportes que tinha nas costas. Ficou observando-o, ele ficava lindo com aquele traje preto...

**Sakura**: Missão?

**Sasuke**: Exato! Meu esquadrão, o N° 7, foi chamado para uma Missão de Rank S agora. –explicou rapidamente, enquanto colocava sua capa preta.

**Sakura**: Ah, então cuidarei da Saku enquanto isso, até você voltar. –sorriu tristemente, expressando preocupação na face, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos donos do Sharingan.

O jovem aproximou-se dela, em passos lentos, ficando então diante dela. Com uma das mãos segurava sua máscara, enquanto levava a mão vaga ao rosto dela, acariciando-o com suavidade. A garota apenas o fitou confusa, sentindo então ele se aproximar e depositar um leve beijo em seus lábios, então apenas fechou os olhos e apreciou aquele pequeno momento, corando violentamente. Quando o sentiu quebrar o beijo, abriu seus olhos e encarou aquela face bonita e aqueles olhos cor de ônix que a fitava calmamente.

**Sasuke**: Não se preocupe, volto logo para vocês! –sussurrou e se afastou, sumindo rapidamente assim que atravessou a porta.

Com seus olhos esmeralda o acompanhou partir, logo depois tocou seus próprios lábios com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a face esquentar. Logo lembrou-se de seus deveres a serem cumpridos, subindo para o quarto da pequena Saku-chan...

**oOo **

Adentrou em sua casa em passos lentos e silenciosos, precisava de um descanso e já era quase de madrugada. Para sua sorte a missão havia acabado rápido, mas mesmo assim seus inimigos eram realmente fortes...Retirou sua capa e a segurou em uma das mãos, logo percebendo uma luz que vinha da sala, sendo que todo o resto da casa estava em plena escuridão. Ao chegar na sala pôde definir uma certa silhueta feminina sentada no sofá vendo televisão...Aproximou-se, vendo que a garota estava acordada, e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, o que a assustou.

Com o susto, rapidamente se levantou em posição de luta, com o controle remoto numa das mãos. Estava pronta para usar sua força sobre-humana caso fosse necessário se talvez fosse um inimigo.

**Sasuke**: Calma, sou eu! –retirou a máscara, mostrando seu rosto, o que tranqüilizou um pouco a Kunoichi, a qual suspirou e saiu de sua posição de luta.

**Sakura**: Que susto, Sasuke-san... –cruzou os braços, emburrada, o que causou um pequeno riso por parte do garoto.

**Sasuke**: A Saku está dormindo? –acendeu a luz da sala.

**Sakura**: Sim, dormiu faz alguns minutos. –desligou a televisão e o seguiu, subindo as escadas e adentrando no quarto do Uchiha.

Ficaram um pouco em silêncio. A Haruno sentou-se na borda da cama, soltando um suspiro enquanto observava o rapaz guardar sua capa, máscara e Katanas no armário. Ele retirou, então, sua armadura e a guardou, sentando-se logo em seguida ao lado de Sakura, enquanto retirava suas botas. Ela o ficou observando um pouco, até soltar outro suspiro e olhar em seu relógio de pulso, vendo que realmente já estava ficando verdadeiramente tarde.

**Sakura**: Bem, vou indo porque já está tarde...

O Uchiha a fitou se levantar e espreguiçar-se, terminando de retirar suas botas. Foi aí que um certo sonho começou a lhe atormentar, novamente...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Sentiu-a acariciar e beijar seu peito despido, sentada em seu colo, sussurrando seu nome suavemente. Enquanto ele a abraçava pela cintura, sentindo aquelas doces carícias bem-vindas ao seu corpo. Beijou-lhe no pescoço, ganhando como recompensa um outro gemido prazeroso...Estavam ambos um tanto suados pela 'relação' que tiveram a poucos instantes, e com seus corpos quentes de tanto...prazer..._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Ainda observando-a, a qual estava de costas para ele e havia acabado de soltar um pequeno bocejo, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, ergueu o braço e a puxou pelo pulso, surpreendendo-a e sentando-a em seu colo, de costas para ele. Ao sentir aquela firme respiração em seu pescoço, Sakura corou violentamente e sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvi-lo sussurrar em seu ouvido, sensualmente...

**Sasuke**: Não é seguro andar pelas ruas esse horário...Sabia? –afastou os cabelos róseos dela, deixando seu pescoço descoberto e, sem pensar em mais nada, começou a beijar-lhe ardentemente no pescoço.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir aqueles cálidos beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo também como ele a abraçava pela cintura de forma protetora...

**Sakura**: Sa...Sasuke-san... –murmurou, arregalando os olhos ao notar que agora estava deitada na cama, com o rapaz sobre si, sorrindo-lhe divertido.

**Sasuke**: Não me chame tão...formalmente! –começou a beijar-lhe no pescoço, mais uma vez, e agora suas mãos vagavam por todo aquele corpo.

Levantou o rosto, parando agora com as carícias e a fitando nos olhos. Ela estava completamente corada, tinha a respiração entrecortada e as mãos apoiadas no peito dele. Deu um cálido sorriso, ao qual ela correspondeu com um daqueles sorrisos que somente ela conseguia dar...Aproximou suas faces, agora acariciando os longos cabelos da garota sob si, e tomou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado e demorado. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, também acariciando aqueles cabelos pretos e correspondendo ao beijo no mesmo instante.

O jovem, com sua agilidade, pegou duas Kunais que havia por perto, lançando uma delas de encontro a porta, fechando-a de uma vez. E já a outra, lançou-a no interruptor, apagando a luz do quarto, voltando então sua máxima atenção para aquele momento e aquele beijo.

A única iluminação que existia naquele quarto era a luz da Lua que adentrava pela janela fechada apenas com o vidro e uma fina cortina branca.

E, enquanto despia rapidamente a Haruno e a si mesmo, sobre aquela cama, umas imagens de seu sonho vieram a sua mente, justamente imagens das quais não se lembrava ao acordar naquela manhã...

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Estavam deitados, lado a lado, ambos completamente desprovidos de qualquer vestimenta, sendo cobertos apenas por um leve lençol branco. A respiração de ambos era a única coisa escutada naquele silencioso aposento, ambos estavam cansados depois de tudo... A voz doce da jovem, num sussurro, foi aquilo que cortou aquele silêncio..._

_'Eu te amo...Sasuke-kun...'_

_'Eu também te amo...minha Sakura!'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aqui está...\o\ Também não demorei nada com esse aqui, né? Na mesma semana, duas atualizações, estou achando que logo logo essa Fic vai chegar ao fim! xDDD Bem, mesmo assim eu odeio o Word...me fez ter que reescrever metade do cap., praticamente, tudo de novo...¬¬'**

**Reviews**

**Kiyuii-chan**: Sem apostas o escambal, porque só estou postando esse Capitulo ainda nessa semana por causa de mais um de nossos tratos toscos xD (pelo menos li o Cap.03 da sua Fic antes que todo mundo, huhuhuhu XD)! Que bom que achou fofo, nesse aqui as coisas já começam a ficar bem quentes...xP Sasuke ciumento E pervertido! u.u...huahuahua Bem, calma que o palha...digo, o Hiro vai ajudar nessa relação através de algumas complicações que ele mesmo vai causar! XD Mas espere e verás...n.n/ Beijos, Ki-senpai! xD

**Uchiha Sakura-chan**: Não foi em cinco minutos, mas sim em cinco dias, ok? xD Bem, esse aqui também não deu pra você revisar...u.u'' Mas espero que tenha curtido! \o\ Eu, especialmente, achei uma lindesa...xD Valew pelos elogios a Fic...n.n! Beijos...

**Uotani**: Com raiva do Hiro? Mas já?.! Nossa, pensei que ia demorar um pouco para ele conquistar fãs negativos...huahuahua xD Se está babando por aquele final, e por esse? XD Espero que tenha curtido...Bye!

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Ahhh, gostou? Que bom, agora quero saber desse Cap. hein...o.O! Aliás, dessa vez eu fui bem mais rápida hein...xDDD Que bom que curtiu aquelas partes, dessa vez foram bemmm melhores xDDD Beijocas...n.n

**Dessa-chan**: Oie! Calma, mas que coisa que ninguém gosta do palha...digo, do Hiro pow! xD Espere e verá, tenho algumas surpresas na manga...mwahahahaha cof cof cof! Não demorei, calma, não morra...xDDD Okay, pode add sim...n.n! Beijos!

**Uchiha Sana-chan**: Nha, a Saku-chan é muito kawaii...n.n/ Dessa vez o Sasuke agiu MUITO mais! Com certeza hein...xDDD nessa ele se superou! \o\ Kisus!

**Uchiha Harumi**: Primeiramente agradeço pelo "Feliz Niver", muito obrigada mesmo! Nha, não liga não, que timidez é uma coisa tããoo comum(eu também sou tímida xD)...Uia, que bom que gostou mesmo! n.n O Sasuke dando uma de pai deve ser bem kawaii, deveria ter algum especial do tipo no anime xDDD e a Sakura então, eles juntos são um máximo...\o\ Waaahhh ganhei mais uma Fãn, obrigada! (emocionada) Kiss Kiss byebye!

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Que bom que gostou \o\ Se ele já é lindo com ciúmes, olha só como é pervertido! xD (Sasuke versão Jiraya? o.O' só eu mesmo...XD) Bem, calma que logo eu continuo as outras fics...u.u'' não sei quando, mas acho que logo...xDDD Beijos! lol

**Menina Maluquinha**: Nha, é que na hora eu não estava inspirada para humor sabe...u.u''' Não é bem o meu forte! xD Ganhou é? Será que esse aqui supera ele? o.O quero só ver...xD Muitos mistérios, o Hiro não é bem uma 'flor que se cheire' não, na verdade passa muito longe disso e, já falei demais...xDDD Bom, o fato da Saku parecer mesmo filhota deles dois vai ajudar muito nessa relação que já está pegando fogo...XD Spoiler via MSN? Vou pensar...u.u! huahuahua Até xD

**Arashi**: Não demorei não, viu manhê? XD O que achou desse capitulo? (curiosa) Espero que tenha ficado mesmo muito bom, e bem grande até...xD Também te adoro...\o\ Kisus! o/

**Cami Black**: O Sasuke tá fofo? Também acho...xDDD Obrigada pelos elogios, nhai, muita gentileza! Uia, quem é que te indicou essa fic? (curiosidade) o.O' huhuhuhuhu beijos xP

**Pronto, e Ki-senpai, desculpa eu ter postado esse capitulo agora no sábado e não na sexta, como tinha sido o combinado! Word travando total e Internet meio podre e lelé da cuca não é uma boa combinação...¬¬''' **

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.05**: Uma noite quente, hein?.! Mas será que vai voltar a rolar?...Putz, quantas vezes vão ter que dizer que a Saku-chan não é filha deles? Que problemático! Ah, um momento, Sakura e Hiro num Jantar? Vai deixar isso assim Sasuke? Mas é claro que...

**Beijos...Yami! Não esqueçam das Reviews!  
_Momento Spam: Leiam a Fic "Férias de Verão!"...XD_**


	5. Without Reaction!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 5: Sem reação...**

Abriu seus olhos calmamente, sentindo o sono pesar em suas pálpebras. Soltou um bocejo enquanto se sentava na macia cama em que se encontrava. Esfregou os olhos com as costas de ambas as mãos, navegando seus olhos pelo próprio corpo, percebendo estar completamente nua. Sentiu seu rosto queimar violentamente, tampando-se logo em seguida com o lençol que se encontrava ao seu lado.

Olhou em volta, sentindo todo seu corpo corar ao lembrar-se muito bem do dono daquele aposento. Ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido, sua memória tinha que estar enganando-a. Levantou-se, tendo seu corpo enrolado no branco lençol e começou a procurar suas vestes, sem muito sucesso.

Decidiu então sair dali e procurar em um outro lugar, mas antes que pudesse virar se encontro a porta, sentiu ser arrastada até a parede a sua frente e que alguém lhe beijava o pescoço, fazendo-a soltar suspiros aprovadores para tais carícias.

**Sasuke**: Bom dia... –sussurrou e a virou, para que pudessem se fitar. Há, ela estava linda corada daquele jeito...

As palavras se prenderam em sua garganta ao senti-lo beijar-lhe o pescoço, mais uma vez. Fechou os olhos, aceitando aquelas carícias que, com certeza, eram prazerosas e apoiou as mãos no peito despido do jovem Uchiha, sentindo no toque como seus músculos eram simplesmente perfeitos. Quando o dito cujo se afastou, parando os beijos e mordiscos por seu pescoço, pôde passar seus olhos verdes por todo aquele corpo, percebendo que ele estava sem camisa e com o zíper do short meio aberto...Corou novamente. Ah, tentação!

Viu-o se aproximar para lhe dar um beijo nos lábios, enquanto retirava o lençol que a protegia. Mas foi aí que a Haruno raciocinou e lembrou-se, então, que aquilo não era nada certo...

Rapidamente com uma das mãos voltou a puxar o lençol, cobrindo-se. Enquanto que, com a outra mão, tampou a boca do Uchiha, o qual a fitou confuso e com uma gota na cabeça, enquanto estava 'impossibilitado' de falar, literalmente.

Sakura rapidamente se afastou, voltando a procurar suas roupas 'perdidas' e as achou um pouco para baixo da cama. Segurou com mais força o lençol, com suas vestes em mãos, e saiu daquele aposento, batendo a porta com força ao fecha-la.

Já Sasuke apenas ficou fitando a porta, confuso, com uma sobrancelha erguida e sem entender exatamente nada do que estava acontecendo ali. Caminhou calmamente até a porta, mas quando colocou a mão sobre a fechadura, para abri-la, pôde escutar o som da porta de entrada ser fechada com força. Isso significava apenas que...ela havia ido embora...

Soltou um pesado suspiro, sentindo uma gota surgir em sua cabeça ao escutar o som de um certo choro extremamente familiar...

**oOo **

Jogou-se em sua cama, pesadamente. Sentia o corpo quente e ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma, leve. Levou uma das mãos ao pescoço, ainda sentindo calafrios só de lembrar daqueles ardentes beijos, enquanto com a outra mão acariciava uma medeixa de seus rosados cabelos.

Porque haviam feito o que haviam feito, afinal? E o que havia dado no frio Sasuke para agir daquela maneira com ela? As coisas estavam tomando alguns rumos que, realmente, não esperava em sua vida. Ora, claro, não irá deixar de admitir que Ter tido uma noite de sexo com Uchiha Sasuke havia sido, realmente, maravilhoso e que, por antes de tudo ser ainda virgem, havia sido prazeroso, também tinha que pensar que, de acordo com o que diziam algumas amigas nessas conversas 'particulares' que sempre tinham, não havia sido tão doloroso quanto falaram que era a sensação.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, tratando de espantar aqueles pensamentos nada convencionais de sua cabeça. Estava cansada, precisava de umas boas horas de sono.

Olhou no relógio ao seu lado, em umas duas horas seria horário do almoço. Sentou-se na borda da cama e o silêncio passou a dominar completamente o local. Desde que, a dois anos atrás, havia saído da casa de seus pais e passou a morar nesse médio Apartamento longe da movimentação do centro da Vila, sua vida tem sido bem...silenciosa...

Balançou a cabeça, não era momento para pensar nisso e sentia sua cabeça latejar só de dor de cabeça. Argh! Sorte que era seu dia de folga, pelo menos isso.

Levantou-se e espreguiçou os braços, soltando mais um suspiro.

**Sakura**: Vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco, meu corpo está cansado. –disse para si mesma, dirigindo-se rapidamente até o banheiro, que ficava ao lado de seu quarto.

Bem, a idéia era simplesmente relaxar um pouco e dormir até o horário de almoço. Teria um bom tempo de descanso e depois, infelizmente, voltaria para a residência Uchiha para passar a tarde com a pequena Saku. Ah, mas que coisa...

**oOo **

Escutou o som da campainha soar naquele momento. Desviou seus olhos cor de ônix para a porta, indo até a mesma naquele instante. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu colocar a mão na maçaneta da porta e gira-la, abrindo então a entrada da residência. Ficou observando aquela figura feminina de pé diante de si, percebendo o rubor nas macias bochechas da garota.

Ela, por sua vez, levantou o olhar e o encarou, não podendo fazer com que seu coração não ficasse acelerado somente ao encarar de frente aqueles sedutores orbes negros. Deu um suspiro, acalmando sua 'ansiedade' e dando um fraco sorriso sem jeito.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois, e foi aí que a Haruno reparou melhor no Uchiha. Ele estava sem camisa, com Saku no colo, a qual tomava sua mamadeira quieta. Sorriu ao fitar aquela criança tão kawaii. O jovem então deu passagem para que ela pudesse entrar, acompanhando-a até a sala. Durante o 'trajeto' pôde admira-la mentalmente, chegando a conclusão de que estava linda: levava botas pretas, uma curta saia social também preta tendo na coxa direita umas faixas brancas e seu pequeno porta Kunai também preto, levava posto um top roxo e uma pequena blusa regata vermelha, com o tradicional circulo branco nas costas e com o zíper aberto, sem contar com suas tradicionais luvas pretas.

A garota sentou-se no sofá, tendo o jovem sentado ao seu lado. Saku ainda mamava calmamente sua mamadeira morna, enquanto o silêncio ainda reinava por ali.

**Sakura**: E então? –começou, sem fitar o rapaz ao seu lado.

Ele a fitou, demorando um pouco para processar aquela simples pergunta.

**Sasuke**: Vamos dar uma volta, que tal? –sugeriu, dessa vez sorrindo para ela.

**Sakura**: Ok! –concordou num tom baixo de voz, sorrindo sem jeito, sentindo seu coração ainda acelerar por aquele sorriso que ele lhe dava.

**Sasuke**: Volto já, vou me arrumar! –colocou Saku no colo da Haruno, se levantou e, rapidamente, subiu as escadas indo para seu quarto.

Sakura o acompanhou com os olhos, voltando então sua atenção para Saku que, alegremente, ainda mamava seu leite morno. Sorriu e acariciou uma mexa dos finos cabelos negros da pequena em seus braços, vendo-a terminar sua refeição naquele instante.

**oOo **

Andavam lado a lado pelo parque de Konoha, longe do centro e de toda aquela movimentação. Sakura carregava a pequena criança em seu colo, a qual brincava de maneira divertida. Sasuke, agora vestido com uma bermuda preta e uma camisa branca, andava ao lado das duas, observando-as e as vezes até mesmo rindo, junto com Sakura, das graças que a criança fazia muitas vezes.

Pararam numa barraca de sorvete, comprando assim um para cada um, claro que menos para a Saku que ainda é pequena demais para isso. Continuaram andando, sem trocar uma única palavra. Ela não falava porque estava se sentindo um pouco incômoda pelo que havia acontecido naquela noite, e ele por simplesmente não Ter o que falar mesmo.

Já era meio de tarde, e um certo 'ronco' pôde ser escutado. Alguém estava com fome. Com muita fome...

**Sakura**: Errr...vamos parar no Ichiraku Ramen para comer? Acho que a Saku também está com fome! –disse, fitando-o com um sorriso sem jeito.

Ele a observou por um tempo, dando logo em seguida um sorriso divertido.

**Sasuke**: Como quiser, vamos, não estamos longe. –disse, voltando a fitar o caminho com o mesmo sorriso.

Ela parou, enquanto ele continuava o caminho para o restaurante, e ficou fitando-o...Realmente ele estava um pouco estranho. Estava mais atencioso, mais formal, menos frio e parecia sorrir e se divertir mais em público. Observou ele parar e se virar para fita-la, com uma expressão confusa em seu belo rosto.

**Sasuke**: O que foi? Vamos ou não?

**Sakura**: Ah... –depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, deu um sorriso largo como resposta, andando e parando ao lado dele, tendo ele ainda olhando-a confuso. –Vamos sim, Sasuke!

Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos, lembrando de seu 'pedido' na noite anterior...

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

...Ela soltou um pequeno gemido ao sentir aqueles cálidos beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo também como ele a abraçava pela cintura de forma protetora...

**Sakura**: Sa...Sasuke-san... –murmurou, arregalando os olhos ao notar que agora estava deitada na cama, com o rapaz sobre si, sorrindo-lhe divertido.

**Sasuke**: Não me chame tão...formalmente! –começou a beijar-lhe no pescoço, mais uma vez, e agora suas mãos vagavam por todo aquele corpo.

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo **

Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco, tendo certeza de que estava corando pelo menos de leve. Deu um pequeno sorriso, que por incrível que pareça era sem jeito, e ambos voltaram a seu caminho para o restaurante de Ramen.

**oOo **

Sasuke havia acabado de pagar a conta do pequeno e conhecido restaurante, e assim os três se colocaram a sair do local. Andavam já satisfeitos, realmente o Ramen daquele lugar era delicioso. Caminhavam pelas ruas, e muitas vezes Saku fazia alguma graça que arrancava risadas de ambos, sem contar que podiam perceber o olhar curioso e confuso de muitas pessoas ao redor. Afinal não é todo dia que se vê Haruno Sakura, a maior médica da Folha, e Uchiha Sasuke, conhecido como um dos melhores Ninjas da vila, andando juntos por aí sorrindo e rindo, ainda mais com uma criança, um bebê tão parecido com ambos...

Finalmente arranjaram um assunto entre eles. Começaram a falar sobre as mudanças que têm acontecido nesses últimos anos, principalmente sobre a entrada de Naruto no conselho de Konoha, ficando cada vez mais próximo de seu sonho de ser Hokage da Folha. Foi aí que a atenção de ambos foi desviada para uma garota que corria até eles, gritando seus nomes de maneira eufórica.

**Sakura**: Errr...Olá, Tenten-chan! –disse, com uma gota na cabeça assim que a jovem Kunoichi parou diante de ambos.

**Tenten**: Boa tarde para vocês dois! Faz um tempo que não nos vemos, hein, Sakura? Ah, olá Sasuke-san! –sorriu.

**Sasuke**: Boa tarde! –disse com seu antigo tom frio e gélido de sempre, o que deixou a Haruno meio confusa, afinal até a poucos instantes ele estava bem...amável...

A jovem Kunoichi médica desviou seus pensamentos, reparando mais na Jounnin a sua frente. Levava o cabelo castanho agora preso em um só coque atrás, sua franja estava um pouco maior e ficava nas laterais do rosto, sem contar que levava muitos bonitos enfeites no cabelo que seguravam seu penteado. Estava vestida com um comprido e formal Kimono branco, com sua 'Obi' vermelha e o tecido branco levava alguns fracos desenhos de pequenas chamas de fogo. Um detalhe muito interessante na Jounnin era que, além de ser reconhecida como a melhor de todo o país do Fogo no manejo de armas Ninja, seu ventre estava...um tanto...errr...cheio, por assim dizer!

A Haruno ficou, realmente, um tanto impressionada com essa visão.

**Sakura**: Tenten-chan...você...você está grávida? –perguntou, recebendo um aberto sorriso da Mitsashi como resposta.

**Tenten**: HAI! Estou de apenas quatro meses. –respondeu alegre.

**Sasuke**: Pelo visto, seu casamento com Hyuuga Neji deu frutos! –disse divertido, observando a média barriga da garota, a qual voltou a sorrir.

**Tenten**: Com certeza, e achamos que o bebê terá o Byakugan também. Seria um grande orgulho para o meu Neji-kun! –disse eufórica e meio corada, agora acariciando levemente seu ventre.

Sakura sorriu, enquanto Sasuke apenas imaginava a felicidade do Hyuuga, pensando o quanto seria bom Ter seu herdeiro Uchiha também. E foi aí que olhou de esgoela para a Kunoichi ao seu lado, e logo voltou sua atenção para a conversa.

**Tenten**: Mas é claro que você nem ao menos lembrava do meu casamento, né Sakura?.! –perguntou divertida.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da Haruno.

**Sakura**: Me desculpe mesmo, Tenten-chan! Justo no dia do seu casamento houve uma emergência no Hospital e não pude sair nem ao menos para a festa, a coisa estava feia naquele dia. Então o máximo que eu consegui foi te enviar o presente de casamento. –se explicou, desanimada por se lembrar de Ter perdido a festa na mansão Hyuuga que houve no final do ano anterior.

**Tenten**: Não se preocupe com isso, aliás eu adorei o presente! –disse, voltando a sorrir. –Mas...Vejo que também estava ocupada com outras coisas. –comentou de maneira maliciosa.

Sasuke e Sakura a fitaram, confusos.

**Tenten**: Que estranho, Sakura. Nem parece que você já ficou grávida, está tão em forma. –a médica corou violentamente. –E eu nem sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos! –terminou, e foi a vez do ANBU corar.

**Sasuke**: NANI?.! –indagou, totalmente corado.

**Sakura**: Tenten...não...esse bebê não é nosso filho não! E não estamos juntos! –explicou corada, sem jeito e com o coração acelerado.

**Tenten**: Não? –perguntou confusa, voltando a sorrir sem jeito. –Ah, me desculpem por isso! É que essa criança se parece tanto com vocês dois, e vocês três juntos ficam tão lindos juntos...acho que uma família perfeita! –disse com sinceridade.

Ambos voltaram a corar, se fitaram por um instante e desviaram o olhar, completamente sem jeito.

**Tenten**: Bem, agora tenho que ir! Só vim passear um pouco, vou voltar para casa pois logo o Neji voltará de uma missão e quero estar presente. –disse alegre, preparando-se para ir.

**Sakura**: Ah sim, ok! Tenha uma boa tarde, Tenten-chan e até outro dia, quem sabe. –disse, sorrindo.

**Sasuke**: E mande lembranças ao Neji. –completou, ainda corado.

A Mitsashi sorriu, acenou com a mão, fez um pequeno carinho em Saku e saiu dali, andando calmamente acompanhada de alguns 'guarda-costas' que Neji havia arrumado para que a protegessem durante a gravidez, afinal ela não podia fazer esforços então não poderia lutar caso acontecesse algum ataque.

Os dois a acompanharam com o olhar, vendo-a se distanciar enquanto conversava alegremente com seus 'guardiões'. Deram um pesado suspiro ao mesmo tempo, fitando um ao outro, ainda corados de modo violento.

**Sasuke**: Bem, vamos... –começou a caminhar novamente, fitando o caminho, tentando acabar com seu rubor.

**Sakura**: Ah, sim. –começou a segui-lo.

Não se fitavam, será que o que a Mitsashi havia falado estava certo, afinal?

**oOo **

Estavam sentados num banco na praça de Konoha, descansando depois de tanto passear naquela tarde. O sol logo iria se pôr e isso indicava que estava ficando tarde. O Uchiha suspirou, fitando o seu lado onde se encontrava uma jovem de róseos cabelos que brincava com uma criança semi adormecida. Deu um meio sorriso, saindo de seus devaneios com o som da voz da Ninja.

**Sakura**: Sasuke, gomen nasai...Mas eu tenho que ir agora! –disse, fitando-o e sorrindo sem jeito.

Ele apenas a fitou enquanto ela se levantava, colocava a adormecida Saku em seu colo, acenava, sorria e se punha a caminhar para sua própria casa. Acompanhou-a com seus olhos negros até que ela sumisse de sua vista. Soltou um suspiro cansado, voltando seu olhar meio entristecido para a criança que dormia em seus braços. Foi aí que uma suave voz chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o fitar a mulher a sua frente, sorrindo-lhe.

**Hinata**: Nunca imaginaria isso. –comentou, sorrindo e fitando-o timidamente.

**Sasuke**: Hm? –indagou confuso.

Reparou então numa pequena criança que acompanhava a Hyuuga. Era uma pequena menina, que aparentava Ter uns três anos, custos cabelos loiros e notava-se ser uma Hyuga por seus brancos olhos perolados, vestida com roupas infantis de cores entre branco e lilás. Tinha um sorriso tímido no rosto, que deveria Ter herdado de Hinata, e pelos cabelos notava-se que era filha de Naruto.

Voltou seus olhos para Hinata, a qual ainda lhe sorria.

**Hinata**: Vocês dois ficam muito fofos juntos, sabia? –comentou divertida, e esse comentário fez o Uchiha corar mais uma vez, desviando o olhar.

**Sasuke**: Errr...como vai seu casamento com Naruto? –mudou de assunto rapidamente.

**Hinata**: Muito bem, obrigada! Aliás, tenho que ir. Estava apenas fazendo algumas compras... –explicou. –Dê 'tchau' para o Sasuke-san, Midoriko.

A pequena menina o olhou, sorrindo de maneira tímida.

**Midoriko**: Tchau...Tio Sasu! –disse gentilmente, sorrindo-lhe.

O rapaz sorriu para a criança doce, tinha a mesma personalidade da mãe.

**Hinata**: Aliás, Sasuke-san... –ele voltou a fita-la, curioso. –Espero que perceba logo essa sensação e a aproveite. Até mais! –despediu-se, indo embora junto a criança Mido.

Ele ficou fitando-a confuso, não entendendo as palavras da jovem Hyuuga. O que ela estava querendo dizer afinal? Voltou sua atenção para o pôr do sol, o qual estava realmente bonito. Olhou Saku dormindo placidamente e decidiu ir para casa, não tinha mais nada que fazer ali.

**oOo **

A campainha soou mais uma vez no mesmo dia, mas dessa vez já era quase horário do jantar. Abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma verdadeira beldade. Sakura estava ali, com seus longos cabelos rosados num ajeitado coque único, um longo vertido vermelho, uma baixa sandália vermelha, carregando na mão um pequeno casaco preto e com um leve brilho avermelhado em seus doces lábios. Tinha que admitir...estava maravilhosa...

**Sakura**: Sasuke? –acordou-o de seus devaneios, já incomodada com o insistente olhar do rapaz sobre si.

**Sasuke**: Ah, claro, entre Sakura! –deu passagem para a jovem e fechou a porta.

Acompanhou-a até a sala, onde ela deixou seu casado e sua bolsa, subindo rapidamente as escadas até o quarto da pequena. Seguiu-a, sem deixar de admira-la.

**Sakura**: Vejo que ela já dormiu, deve estar de barriga cheia. –comentou divertida.

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, de modo afirmativo. Ambos desceram as escadas até a cozinha, onde ele apenas observou a Haruno preparar mais uma mamadeira.

**Sakura**: Caso ela acorde durante a madrugada, vou deixar essa mamadeira pronta! –disse, retirando o leite do fogo, colocando-o na mamadeira e logo depois dentro da geladeira.

Ele continuou observando-a, vendo que estava realmente com um pouco de pressa, o que estava deixando-o confuso. Sakura pegou novamente sua bolsa e seu casaco, dirigindo-se para a porta de saída e virando-se logo em seguida para despedir-se, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa pôde sentir ser 'prensada' contra a parede ao lado da porta, sentindo uma quente respiração perto de seus lábios. Levantou seus olhos esmeralda para fitar aquele que a prendia, deparando-se com confusos olhos negros.

**Sasuke**: Para que tanta pressa? –perguntou num sussurro audível para ela.

**Sakura**: Eu...tenho um compromisso...Sasuke... –respondeu também num sussurro.

Aquela resposta o deixou nervoso. Mas que compromisso era aquele que era mais importante do que ficar ali com ele, cuidando da Saku?

**Sasuke**: Que compromisso? –a raiva já era visível em sua voz.

**Sakura**: Eu...vou jantar com o Hiro. –disse, fitando-o um pouco assustada.

Essa foi a gota d'água! Afastou-se um pouco dela, cerrou o punho raivoso e trincou os dentes, voltando a fita-la com a raiva estampada em seu rosto, o que a deixou assustada.

**Sasuke**: Não acredito que vai sair com aquele...PALHAÇO! –gritou a última palavra, assustando-a mais ainda. –Não depois do que houve entre a gente!

Mas espera...do que ele estava falando? Para começar ele que havia agarrado-a na noite anterior, porque se não fosse por isso nada teria acontecido. E segundo, ele não era ninguém para decidir com quem ela deve sair ou não, sem contar que estava ofendendo seu parceiro de trabalho!

**Sakura**: COMO É QUE É? –exclamou, afastando-se já visivelmente nervosa. –Aquilo só aconteceu porque você me agarrou, ok? E isso não significa que você pode decidir o que eu devo ou não fazer!

Ele a fitou, não gostando daquele tom.

**Sasuke**: Nani?

**Sakura**: Isso mesmo! E não ofenda o Hiro-kun, baka!

Cerrou o punho com mais força, já não estava mais dando para se controlar...

**Sasuke**: E você ainda defende aquele palhaço do caramba! –explodiu de vez, e dessa vez ela é quem estava ficando nervosa mesmo.

**Sakura**: Cala a boca! –ele arregalou os olhos, era a primeira vez que ela falava assim com ele. –Você não manda em mim, não temos nada entre nós e não ofenda quem você mal conhece! Tchau! –deu a volta, abriu a porta e saiu dali, batendo a porta com força ao sair.

Ele ficou fitando a porta fechada, ainda com os dentes trincados. A sensação de raiva que estava sentindo não era nada agradável, e isso não iria ficar assim. Com o punho cerrado, deu um soco na parede ao lado, sentindo a ira crescer dentro de si...

O pior...era que ela estava certa...e que não podia fazer nada para mudar esse fato! Estava, completamente, sem reação...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Aqui já está e só espero não ter demorado muito com essa atualização! u.u''' Mas espero que tenham gostado, com um pouco de Drama no final e com algumas insinuações de romance...huhuhuhu XD **

**Reviews**

**Uchiha Sana-Chan**: Bem, nem tão feliz assim, né?.! xD Ai, como eu sou malvada! u.u Nhaaa a Saku é tão fofinha...o ela é mesmo muito Kawaii mew! xD Espero que goste...n.n/ Beijos!

**Kiyuii-Chan**: Pois é né, esse Cap. aqui já não foi exatamente romântico, mas beleza! XD Ahhh mas até que teve um pouquinho de SakuSasu aqui...n.n/ Huhuhuhuhu realmente, eles fizeram muito mais do que simplesmente se beijar, aquilo foi uma maravilha, principalmente para mim na hora de escrever...xD Que bom que gostou, e o que achou desse Cap. aqui? o.Ô''' Espero que tenha ficado bom né...u.u''' Beijos! Nha...¬¬ sem mais tratos porque eu só me ferro neles e você sabe, aí não tem graça...xDDD

**Dessa-Chan**: Que bom que gostou...n.n! É sim, um pouco quente aquele Cap., já esse aqui nem teve nenhum momento...meio que...capicioso...huahuahuahua xD Mas espero que tenha gostado também, esperarei sua opinião! n.n/ Ah, o Sasuke já está quase admitindo o que sente por ela...huhuhuhuhuBye!

**Goddess-Chan**: Oiew...o/ Bem, esse Cap. já não foi exatamente romântico, apesar de que ficou bem kawaii(menos o final, pois muitos vão me odiar por causa dele xD), e as coisas logo voltarão a esquentar com esses dois...n.n! Ah bem, a Saku, eu também adoro ela... Beijocas xD

**Cami Black**: Foi ela?.! Fico feliz que alguém indique minha Fic mesmo! n.n/ (emocionada)...Ah, hmmm, ficou com calor é? xDDD Bem, nesse aqui já não tem nada exatamente quente, mas tudo bem, vou ver se melhoro tudo rapidinho...o.O! Quem são os pais verdadeiros da Saku?.! Isso é algo que ninguém nunca saberá, pois tenho uma surpresinha para todos...huhuhuhuhu xD O Shika? O.O''' Eu hein, sai fora ô! xD Kisus!

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Nha, aqui já está o Cap.05 filhota! xD Espero que tenha gostado! o.o Bem, eu adoro mudar a personalidade dos personagens, você sabe disso...xD E acho que eu simplesmente me viciei em fazer o Sasuke pervertido...huahuahuahua XD Mas fica tão kawaii...o Bem...u.u' Não deixará de ser Fluffy filhota, a não ser se minha mente simplesmente se empolgar...xDDD Bem, é só! Beijos...o/

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Ahhh que bom que gostou! Como eu disse ali em cima para a Debby, eu adoro fazer o Sasuke pervertido, é simplesmente divertido pacas...xD E fica bem kawaii! Pena que pareça que eu seja a única a escrever ele com esse lado Perv, porque não tem mais fics aqui com ele assim...o.o''' Infelizmente! u.u' Ah, sobre sua fic...Não se preocupe, dia 02 ela estará postada! E não é nenhum incômodo não, é apenas uma honra ter você pedindo isso para justamente eu...n.n! Espero que goste do presente quando ele ficar pronto...o/ Tchau! x)

**Menina Maluquinha**: Nha, nesse aqui acho que já levaram a Saku um pouco mais em conta, mas sabe como é né, ela é um bebê então não tem como colocar aqui umas falas dela...xD Ah, um pouco de NaruHina nesse Cap. para você, já que você adora esse casal! n.n Hmm, spoiler? É só me atacar no MSN como você normalmente fazia...xD Ahhh ele está meio Perv. sim, ele fica tão Kawaii desse jeito...xP Huahuahuahua que bom que gostou, espero que goste desses...Até mais, M2!

**Winly Rockbell**: Sem problemas...xD Bem, eu gosto de parar nas melhores partes, é uma maravilha! Huhuhuhu I Am Evil! Ò.ó... Bem, cof cof, aqui já está o Cap. e veja só o que aconteceu! u.u''' Os pais dela? Nha, espere e verá, tenho uma grande surpresinha sobre o que vai acontecer com a Saku...huhuhuhu xD Bye o/

**Uotani**: Eu acho que não demorei muito com esse aqui, tenha paciência criatura xD! Nha, eu sei, eu sou maléfica, sempre paro nas melhores partes, mwahahahahaha é o melhor isso...XP Escrevo bem? Que bom que acha isso, muito obrigada mesmo! (emocionada)...Bom, quero saber sua opinião sobre esse Cap. aqui...n.n! Kiss kiss byebye! xD

**Uchiha Harumi**: Pedido de casamento? Hahahahahaha espere e verás as inúmeras surpresas que eu guardo na minha manga...XD Nhu, esses dois juntinhos é mesmo muito lindo(apesar de eu preferir ItaSaku, mas abafa, não tem nada a ver com o assunto aqui...xD)...Sasuke versão Jiraya Rox a lot! Simplesmente muito bom...xD Nha, até mais...n.n

**BoA Know Fãn**: Que bom que gosta, e sem problemas por falar pouco, pelo menos deixa Review e isso me anima a continuar! n.n/ A Fic está tomando estranhos caminhos, aguarde só para ver no que isso vai dar...xD Tchau!

**Harusame**: Huahuahuahua eu não tenho coragem de abandonar uma Fic, muito menos de deletar uma...o.O Bem, espero que esse não tenha demorado também, acho que não...XD Coitado do Hiro...u.u Well, mas pode chutar sim, eu deixo! xD Eu tenho no meu pc a Imagem do Sasuke como ANBU...é muito sexy! (babando)...Se quiser eu te passo, só depois vermos um jeito disso...xD Safadinho? Que nada, é só atitude mesmo...xP Hmmm, deixa eu pensar...vai ter mais ou menos uns 7 ou 8 capitulos, isso quer dizer que já está quase acabando a fic, sim! u.u''' Obrigada e espero que goste...n.n/ Fui também! xD

**Fallen Angel Yunie**: Que nada filhota, você já escreve muito bem! ;D Waaahhh eu quero só ver hein esse Cap. afinal estava mesmo demorando...u.ú' Oba, presente...o Fico na espera! Beijos filha! n.n

**Mandy-Chan**: Que bom que está gostando! n.n Eu adoro ele perv, é muito kawaii...u.u/ Como fica o Hiro?.! Bem, não posso falar, espere para ver só, muita coisa vai acontecer ainda! xD Brigar por ela? Well, vai acontecer quase isso, bem espere só! xDDD Aqui já está o Cap. e espero sua opinião...n.n' Beijos!

**Pronto gente, aqui está...  
Um pequeno aviso: Até Sábado, dia 01 de Outubro, as atualizações da E.E e da D.E chegaram sem a mínima falta, aqueles que acompanham essas fics esperem só mais um pouco e já peço desculpas pela demora! n.n'**

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.06:** Sasuke, o que vai fazer agora? Sonhos que atormentam, sonhos que lhe abre os olhos donos do Sharingan...O que você sente, afinal? Espere! Onde está Sakura? E mais uma missão ANBU? Mas...porque essa missão está ligada ao palhaço?.! Príncipe Copiador, vá salvar sua Donzela da cura!

**Próximo Capitulo: PENÚLTIMO CAP.!**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R Please people...xD  
_Momento Spam: Leiam a Fic "Férias de Verão!"...XD_**


	6. Destroyed Danger!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 6: Perigo destruído...**

Acordou no dia seguinte, apesar de quase não Ter dormido depois da discussão da noite passada que tivera com a Haruno. Sentou-se na borda de sua cama, levava vestido apenas uma bermuda preta e os cabelos negros, desarrumados, caíam sobre seus olhos e testa. Fitava o chão confuso, indignado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

Se ela não queria que acontecesse então porque se deixou levar, afinal? Ela tem uma força sobre-humana, então ela poderia apenas afasta-lo e impedir aquilo...Então porque não o fez? Porque?.! Não conseguia entende-la...

Cerrou o punho e apertou os dentes, estava ficando mais nervoso e confuso a cada minuto que pensava no assunto. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar o choro que provinha do aposento ao lado. Suspirou e se levantou, colocou uma camisa qualquer e se dirigiu para o quarto da pequena criança, adentrando-o rapidamente. Caminhou até onde a pequena Saku estava, a qual chorava talvez de fome. Sentou-se na borda daquela cama e a pegou no colo, ajeitando-a em seus braços.

Pouco a pouco a bebê parava de chorar, mas ainda possuía os olhos esverdeados um tanto marejados.

**Sasuke**: Você a quer também, né Saku? –a pequena apenas resmungou chorosa como resposta. –Eu entendo...eu também... –sussurrou e soltou um pesado suspiro.

Levantou-se daquela cama com a bebê em seus braços e saiu daquele quarto, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Lá pegou a mamadeira que estava dentro da geladeira, esquentou um pouco, foi até o sofá da sala e sentou-se, dando de comer para a pequena menina. Ela mamava um pouco cansada, talvez ainda sentisse sono apesar de não ser tão cedo assim. Olhou para o teto, ainda alimentando a criança...

Tudo ainda estava muito confuso. Tá certo, agora admitia que tinha ciúmes da Haruno sim, ainda mais com ela sempre perto daquele palhaço que estava toda hora lançando-lhe olhares duvidosos. Argh, como ele se atrevia? Dava raiva só de lembrar que ela havia ido num jantar com aquele idiota!

Voltou seus olhos para a menina em seu colo, vendo que a mesma terminava de comer naquele instante. Deixou-a no sofá e se dirigiu para a cozinha, deixando a mamadeira na pia de qualquer jeito. Voltou para a sala em passos lentos, parou ao lado do telefone. Fitou-o e depois fitou a porta de entrada. Suspirou.

Depois do que houve na noite anterior...Duvidava que ela fosse aparecer ali naquela manhã...

**oOo **

Voltava do supermercado. Incrível como o leite, desde a chegada de Saku, acabava tão rápido em sua casa...Com uma das mãos carregava a pequena sacola de compras, e com a outra conduzia o carrinho em que Saku se encontrava, dormindo. Podia sentir o olhar curioso de muitos moradores da Vila que estavam ao redor. Soltou um 'Hunf' meio nervoso, caminhando então rapidamente até o parque para fazer uma pequena parada antes de voltar definitivamente para casa.

Chegou no parque rapidamente, o qual estava quase que vazio. Procurou um banco para se sentar, até escutar seu nome ser chamado por uma voz familiar. Virou-se e encarou aquela que o chamava, reconhecendo-a por seus longos cabelos loiros. Caminhou até ela, sentando-se do lado da mesma num dos bancos do parque. Colocou a carrinho do seu lado e a sacola no chão, ao lado do 'veículo'. Voltou seus olhos cor de ônix para a loira ao seu lado, que sorria.

**Ino**: Oi né... –sorriu. –Estranho ver você com um bebê, Sasuke-kun. –comentou, divertida.

**Sasuke**: Oi Ino! –suspirou e fitou o céu. –É, acho que sim...

**Ino**: Posso dar uma olhada nele?

**Sasuke**: É ela, e sim pode... –pegou Saku do carrinho, a qual havia acabado de acordar, e colocou sentada em seu colo, para que a Yamanaka a visse com atenção e matasse sua curiosidade.

Um largo sorriso se esboçou nos lábios da Ex-Kunoichi, enquanto a mesma acariciava os finos cabelos negros da criança no colo do Uchiha.

**Ino**: Kawaii! Ela é muito linda, Sasuke-kun. Se parece muito com você e com a...Não acredito que você e a Sakura-testuda tiveram uma filha! –falou escandalosa, vendo com atenção os olhos verdes da pequena menina.

Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça do Uchiha, enquanto suas bochechas ficaram levemente rubras.

**Sasuke**: Ela não é minha filha, nem da Sakura. E eu e a Sakura não temos nada, entendeu? –a fitou por um instante e voltou a fitar o céu sobre si.

Um silêncio meio incomodo se instalou no local. A jovem ainda observava e brincava com a menina, enquanto o Uchiha continuava a fitar aquele céu azul e quase sem nuvens. Seus olhos negros voltaram a fitar a loira, curioso.

**Sasuke**: Você voltou a ser Kunoichi? –perguntou sem mudar sua expressão.

Ela o fitou, sorriu e uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

**Ino**: Não. Sabe, cuidar de gêmeos e de uma Floricultura não é nada fácil, por isso eu parei de vez com a vida de Ninja. –comentou, fitando duas crianças de dois anos de idade que brincavam no parque infantil com outras crianças de mesma idade. Possuíam cabelos curtos escuros e olhos azul celeste.

O rapaz desviou sua atenção para a mesma direção em que a loira olhava, vendo as duas crianças. Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

**Sasuke**: Como está sendo?

**Ino**: Nha, o Shinji e a Tomiko são muito obedientes. Mas estou desconfiada de que herdarão a personalidade 'problemática' do pai. –disse divertida. –Mesmo assim eu os amo. –sorriu.

**Sasuke**: E como vai Shikamaru? Faz tempo que não o vejo pela Vila.

**Ino**: Hunf. –bufou. –Faz duas semanas que o time Gennin que ele comanda está em uma missão na Suna, Vila Oculta da Areia. Não gosto disso, afinal aquela Temari está lá...

**Sasuke**: Mas a Temari não está noiva de um Ninja da Nuvem? –a fitou.

**Ino**: Está. Mas mesmo assim...não sei... –e novamente o silêncio reinou.

**Sasuke**: Ciúmes?

Ela corou e bufou, ficando em silêncio e desviando o olhar. Ele sorriu, considerando aquilo um 'sim' como resposta. Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Ela fitava seus próprios filhos brincarem com as demais crianças, pareciam se divertir. Ele dava atenção para a criança em seu colo, a qual brincava com sua camiseta preta que levava vestida. A loira apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça em ambas as mãos, sua expressão havia mudado para uma um tanto preocupada. Voltou a fita-lo, o qual a olhou confuso.

**Sasuke**: Algum problema?

Silêncio.

**Sasuke**: Ino...?

**Ino**: Sasuke-kun... –sussurrou.

**Sasuke**: Hn?

**Ino**: Eu sei que você disse que você e a Sakura não tem nada mas...

**Sasuke**: Mas? –arqueou uma sobrancelha, preocupado.

**Ino**: Você tem tido alguma notícia da Sakura-testuda, por acaso? –perguntou deixando visível sua preocupação.

**Sasuke**: Como assim? –disse já alarmado com a situação. –O que quer dizer?

**Ino**: É que, tipo, eu sei que ela foi jantar com o tal Hiro ontem e tal. Mas ela prometeu que iria me ligar depois que voltasse do jantar, para me contar como foi, e não ligou nem deu nenhuma notícia. –ele arregalou os olhos, enquanto ela voltou a fitar as crianças que brincavam. –Sem contar que eu não confio naquele médico. Não sei, ele me parece estranho, tenho maus pressentimentos com relação a ele. –terminou e suspirou, preocupada.

Ele levantou-se de súbito, assustando-a e fazendo-a fita-lo. Colocou a Saku de volta no carrinho, se despede rapidamente da loira, a qual continua confusa, e parte rapidamente para casa. Estava tendo maus presságios quanto a isso.

**oOo **

Discava de modo insistente os números no aparelho de telefone. Mas ninguém atendia. Já era a décima vez que tentava ligar para a Médica, mas sempre dava a mesma coisa: Secretária Eletrônica!

_"Domo! Você ligou para Haruno Sakura, mas no momento não posso atender...Gomen Nasai! Deixe seu recado, assim quando puder eu te ligo de volta e conversamos. Okay? Beijos!"_

Com o término da mensagem ele bateu, mais uma vez, o aparelho no gancho, nervoso e sem paciência. Estava preocupado. Ninguém atendia! Já era hora do almoço e a Haruno ainda não havia dado nenhum sinal de vida, havia ligado várias vezes mas sempre caía na Secretária Eletrônica. Inclusive já havia ligado para o Hospital, mas disseram que a doutora não havia aparecido por lá também.

Droga! Droga! E mil vezes droga! O que estava acontecendo? De acordo com a recepcionista do Hospital que o atendeu o tal Hiro também não havia aparecido e nem dado nenhum tipo de notícia ou aviso. Será que o 'desaparecimento' de ambos estavam relacionados? Só faltava alguma coisa Ter acontecido com eles, ou melhor, com ELA. Putz, se algo acontecer com ela...Ele simplesmente mata o desgraçado que fez algo a ela. Simplesmente o _mata_!

Bateu o punho fechado com força na mesa que tinha ao seu lado. Apertou os olhos com força, sentindo a ira e a preocupação o invadir por completo. Algo estava errado...

Muito errado...

**oOo **

Abriu os olhos pesadamente. Encontrava-se num local extremamente escuro e úmido, com uma pequenina janela alta por onde entrava pouquíssimos raios solares. Olhou para seu corpo cheio de feridas, arranhões, cortes, hematomas e seu vestido aos pedaços, estando praticamente em roupa intima. Estava sentada naquele chão gélido, seus braços estendidos presos por grossas algemas de ferro na parede, assim como seus tornozelos. Cerrou os olhos e tentou concentrar chackra mais uma vez, mas não adiantou novamente...Porque não conseguia usar sua força sobre-humana? Porque ele havia feito isso? Porque?

Escutou passos adentrarem naquela sala escura. Levantou o rosto. Sua maquilagem borrada, os olhos marejados, o pequeno fio de sangue escorrendo por um dos cantos de sua boca e alguns cortes no rosto deixavam bem visível seu sofrimento. Observou aquele rapaz que a olhava fixamente, com um sorriso sádico nos lábios e de braços cruzados.

**Sakura**: Porque...? –perguntou fraca, quase num sussurro e com dolorosas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos borrados. –Porque...Hiro?

Ele virou-se, respondendo o mesmo que havia falado durante toda a noite: 'Era necessário, querida!' e se retirou do local, deixando-a sozinha novamente sem condições de, simplesmente, gritar por qualquer socorro.

**oOo **

A noite já predominava no céu com sua lua cheia. Estava sentado no sofá da sala e, pela milésima vez, havia ligado para o Hospital mas não havia uma mínima notícia sobre a Kunoichi de olhos esmeralda. Passou a mão por sua testa, arrepiando um pouco sua franja. Ok, agora sim estava FURIOSO! Onde ela estava? O que havia acontecido? Só queria uma coisa naquele momento: escutar a voz dela nem se fosse brigando com ele! Aquela situação, aquela preocupação estava insuportável...

Seus pensamentos foram desviados para o telefone que tocava em sua mão. Atendeu o aparelho com pressa, não controlando sua ansiedade.

**Sasuke**: Sakura? –perguntou quase num grito de desespero, mas suas esperanças se foram ao escutar aquela voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Não era dela.

_'Não, Sasuke...'_

**Sasuke**: Me desculpe...Hokage-sama. Mas porque está me ligando, Tsunade? –se acalmou como pôde.

_'Vejo que também está preocupado pela Sakura...'_ –ele arregalou os olhos.

**Sasuke**: "Também?"

_'Tenho uma Missão para todos os ANBU's disponíveis. Inclusive você. Esteja aqui, em meu escritório, dentro de dez minutos.'_ –disse autoritária e parecendo séria.

**Sasuke**: Sobre o que é essa missão importante, Tsunade?

_'Sakura...'_ –sussurrou como resposta e desligou.

O aparelho escapou pelas mãos do jovem Uchiha, enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam de preocupação e desespero. Sakura? Essa era a missão para qual era necessária tantos ANBU's? Correu para seu quarto, vestiu-se com seu uniforme o mais rápido que pôde, colocou sua máscara e pegou suas Katanas. Estava pronto para partir...

Foi até a sala novamente, apagando todas as luzes. Chegando no cômodo olhou para o sofá, onde a pequena criança dormia. Suspirou. Dessa vez não haveria ninguém para tomar conta dela. Ou melhor, teve uma idéia! A pegou no colo com cuidado, segurando-a por baixo de sua capa, com cuidado para não acorda-la.

E sumiu dali rapidamente em direção ao escritório da Hokage...

**oOo **

O Escritório estava um completo silêncio. Na mesa principal estava a Hokage, analisando alguns papéis que ali haviam, com um semblante sério e preocupado no rosto. A sala estava lotada de ANBU's, ali se encontrava cinco Elites ANBU, cada uma em um canto da sala, esperando as ordens da Hokage.

A Hime olhou para todos, séria e decidida. Colocou os papéis sobre a mesa com cuidado, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça em ambas as mãos. Sua voz veio gélida.

**Tsunade**: Essa é uma questão extremamente importante. Prestem muita atenção! –todos assentiram. –Ótimo! A Missão é investigar o súbito desaparecimento de Haruno Sakura, a Médica chefe do Hospital de Konoha. Segundo alguns médicos do Hospital, Sakura teria um jantar com um tal de Hiro, também médico e, pelo visto, muito próximo a ela, mas hoje nenhum dos dois apareceram no posto de trabalho e nem deram nenhuma notícia. Nenhuma! –todos a observavam por trás de suas máscaras, atentamente. –Decidimos investigar. Chequei as listas de reservas de ontem a noite de todos os restaurantes, bares, etc, de Konoha e nenhuma lista consta os dois. Nenhum deles atendem ao telefone, parecem Ter simplesmente evaporado...

Voltou a olhar os papéis, deixando todos na expectativa. Voltou seus olhos castanhos para os ANBU's ali presentes, voltando a falar.

**Tsunade**: Recolhemos algumas informações sobre esse tal Hiro. Alguns do Hospital disseram que ele parece suspeito, apareceu de repente e se aproximou rapidamente de Sakura, algo realmente de se suspeitar. Pesquisei sobre ele e foi isso que encontrei. –ergueu uns papéis para que todos vissem. –Ele é Uraji Hiroshi, um Ninja do Som, mais conhecido mesmo como 'Relâmpago', por sua velocidade em capturar suas vitimas e astucia. Ele é um caçador de Selos, seja ele qual for desde que seja poderoso. E eu suspeito que ele deve Ter...seqüestrado Sakura. –o Uchiha cerrou o punho livre, fortemente. –A Missão de vocês é encontra-la, já! Tenho um horrível pressentimento...Elite 12, vá pelo Sul; Elite 4, vá pelo Norte; Elite 9, vá pelo Oeste; Elite 14, vá pelo Leste...E Elite 7, vasculhe os arredores de Konoha. ACHEM-NA!

Todos assentiram e, um por um, foram saindo com velocidade daquele escritório, sobrando apenas o líder da Elite número 7, o qual fitava a Hokage. Ela o fitou, confusa.

**Tsunade**: O que está esperando, Sasuke? –ele aproximou-se e, debaixo de sua capa, estendeu em seus braços um bebê devidamente vestido com roupas quentes de dormir. –Mas...o que?

**Sasuke**: Poderia cuidar da Saku, por favor?

**Tsunade**: Mas...O que significa isso, Sasuke? –pegou a criança em seus braços.

**Sasuke**: Faz um tempo que a abandonaram em minha porta, e Sakura tem me ajudado a cuidar dela com 'perfeição'. Mas como ela foi supostamente seqüestrada, não posso deixar Saku sozinha. Por favor, Hokage-sama, cuide dela. –dizendo isso desapareceu da sala.

A Hokage ficou fitando a parede ao vê-lo sumir. Fitou a criança que dormia profundamente em seus braços, vendo-a graciosamente. Um singelo sorriso surgiu nos lábios da Sannin, enquanto acariciava aquele rosto delicado. Mas uma coisa chamou sua atenção ao vê-la abrir os olhos. Aquela criança lhe era familiar...Enquanto os ANBU's cuidavam de Sakura, ela iria cuidar da pequena Saku...

**oOo **

A Elite n°7 corria por todos os arredores da Vila Oculta da Folha, procurando por qualquer pista ou rastro da Médica desaparecida. O Uchiha corria e vasculhava desesperado. Aquela que havia sido dele esta agora em perigo, sua prioridade é simplesmente encontra-la e _matar_ o maldito que ousou tocar nela.

**Sasuke**: "Hiro..."

Encontrou-se novamente com os membros de sua Elite, lhes fez alguns sinais com as mãos e novamente estavam na busca. Corria entre as árvores com enorme velocidade e facilidade, conhecia muito bem aquela região, para sua sorte. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Algo que não havia visto antes naquele lugar: entre algumas grossas e apavorantes árvores, num local meio escuro, encontrava-se o que parecia uma pequena casa abandonada, um tanto melancólica. Aproximou-se do local, vendo que a fechadura da porta principal estava meio arrombada. Afastou-se e, pelo rádio, chamou seus companheiros.

Rodeou a casa por uns instantes, procurando alguma simples abertura pela qual pudesse entrar sem ser 'notado'. E a achou! Uma pequena janela num dos lados da casa, bem pequena e meio alta, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. Num salto pendurou-se no parapeito da pequena janela e olhou através do vidro destruído. Uma sala completamente escura. Até que seus ouvidos captaram algo...parecia ser soluços, choro fraco e algumas palavras sem coerência. Mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu distinguir muito bem aquela voz...

**Sasuke**: "Sakura...Sakura..." –adentra pela pequena janela, vendo antes se havia ou não alguém a mais ali dentro.

Aproximou-se da Kunoichi que se encontrava cabisbaixa, com os olhos cerrados e manchada de sangue por todo seu corpo quase despido. Podia ver como o rosto dela brilhava, sinal de que havia chorado muito. Uma ira lhe subiu por completo, iria mata-lo sem dó...nem piedade...

Aproximou suas mãos das algemas, mas quando pensou em tira-las pôde perceber um chackra atrás de si. Levantou-se rapidamente e virou-se. Algumas míseras velas se acenderam pelo local, iluminando bem pouco a sala. Distingui a silhueta de seu oponente á sua frente e de braços cruzados.

Franziu a testa, já cerrando os punhos e preparado para mata-lo de qualquer maneira.

**Hiro**: Ora, ora...O que temos aqui?.! Um ANBU, é?.! Que impertinência! Escute, eu vou Ter o Selo que jaze nessa garota você querendo ou não. Então, dê o fora! –disse sarcástico e confiante.

**Sasuke**: "Selo? Mas que Selo Sakura possuí?" –entrou em posição de ataque.

**Hiro**: Ora... –descruzou os braços, estendendo-os para frente empunhando uma espada em cada uma das mãos. –Vai querer mesmo me deter? Não terás chances, ANBU!

Sasuke empunhou suas duas Katanas, uma em cada mão, e sem dizer nada avançou contra o oponente. Uma luta de espadas havia começado, ambos possuíam incrível velocidade e força, a luta estava acirrada. Por alguns momentos o Uraji encurralou o Uchiha, mas não durou muito tempo pois Sasuke não era Líder ANBU á toa.

Já havia passado uns dez minutos de luta, ambos respiravam com dificuldade e estavam cansados. Uma idéia passou pela cabeça do ANBU...Guardou suas Katanas, pegou dois selos explosivos e os lançou contra as velas, apagando-as. Lançou uma bomba de fumaça contra a janela, impedindo que qualquer iluminação adentrasse por ali. Estava tudo uma completa escuridão.

**Hiro**: Acha que vai vencer assim, tolo? –o sorriso confiante sumiu de seus lábios ao sentir estar sendo segurado por algo.

Olhou ao redor e sentiu mordidas afiadas em sua pele. Olhou para baixo e para seus braços, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida. Serpentes! Estava sendo segurado, mordido e envenenado por enormes, fortes e corpulentas serpentes selvagens! Mas como? De onde elas haviam surgido? A fumaça de dispersou e um pouco da luz da lua adentrou pela janela, iluminando a sala escura. Olhou para frente, seu oponente da Folha estava sem a máscara, segurando a mesma com uma das mãos, seus olhos vermelhos e seu globo ocular esquerdo obtinha uma coloração negra, a metade esquerda de seu rosto repleta de manchas negras, aquele sorriso sádico e aquele rosto extremamente familiar.

**Hiro**: U...Uchiha...? –arregalou os olhos. –O Selo Amaldiçoado de Orochimaru! –concluiu.

**Sasuke**: Hunf, gostou de conhecer minhas Serpentes? Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Afinal aprendi muita coisa enquanto fui discípulo de Orochimaru! –disse confiante, desapareceu e reapareceu diante do Ninja do Som. –Agora, te matarei por Ter feito minha Sakura sofrer... –sussurrou friamente, fazendo o outro estremecer.

E enterrou uma de suas Katanas no peito do Uraji, na região de seu coração, matando-o de maneira instantânea. As Serpentes sumiram rapidamente e o corpo falecido do Ninja caiu no chão, completamente inerte. Naquele instante os outros membros da Elite chegaram no local, assustando-se ao encontrar seu Líder com o Selo ativado juntamente com seu Sharingan. Sasuke os olhou, sério, e retirou a espada ensangüentada do peito do Relâmpago, guardando-a de volta na bainha.

**Sasuke**: Limpem esse lixo daqui! –disse gélido, os outros apenas assentiram.

Fechou os olhos, desativou o Selo e, ao reabrir os olhos, o Sharingan já havia sido desativado também. Suspirou cansado. Virou-se e correu até a Kunoichi, analisou as correntes e algemas que a prendiam.

**Sasuke**: "Algemas que manipulam Chackra...Por isso ela não deve Ter conseguido usar sua força para sair daqui!" –usou a Katana limpa para quebrar as algemas, soltando as mãos e os pés da Haruno, a qual caiu para frente sendo segurada pelo Uchiha. –Como se sente, Sakura? –sussurrou para a jovem fraca em seus braços.

Ela levantou o olhar e encarou aquela face preocupada. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, se acomodando nos braços de seu salvador. Sentiu seu chackra voltar a fluir por todo seu corpo, passando a Ter o devido controle sobre ele. Uma pequena luz rosada brilhou de uma minúscula pedra rosa em forma triangular que jazia em sua testa. Em sua testa um símbolo rosa apareceu e, para espanto geral do Uchiha, todos os cortes, hematomas, arranhões, etc, pelo corpo da Kunoichi começaram a se fechar, a se curar, deixando apenas algumas manchas do sangue que havia escorrido.

**Sasuke**: "O Selo de Tsunade...Então esse é o Selo ao qual Hiro se referia. Não havia reparado nessa pedra antes, afinal ela passou a sempre usar a bandana na testa." –comentou para si mesmo, meio boquiaberto.

A luz e o símbolo desapareceu rapidamente. A jovem sorriu e voltou a fita-lo com cansaço.

**Sakura**: Arigatou...Sasuke...kun... –sussurrou e desmaiou nos braços do Uchiha, com o rosto apoiado no peito do mesmo.

Um singelo sorriso sorriu nos lábios dele, enquanto a abraçava de maneira protetora. Pegou-a no colo logo depois de enrola-la com sua capa, não queria que mais ninguém visse seu corpo, afinal ela estava quase que nua. Deve Ter sofrido muito. Virou-se para seus companheiros, os quais já se preparavam para levar o cadáver do inimigo para a Hokage. Colocou sua máscara novamente e, junto com sua Elite, voltou para a vila com extrema velocidade...

Agora a Haruno precisava descansar, a levaria para o Hospital mesmo sabendo que seus ferimentos já estavam curados. Fitou aquela face tranqüila que dormia encostada em seu peito, esboçou um pequeno sorriso e continuou seu caminho...

A única coisa que predominava agora era a sensação de tranqüilidade...

_Continua_...

* * *

**O que acharam do Cap? O.O Não sou boa pra escrever lutas, mas acho que essa aí ficou boa...xD Não lembro para quem eu disse isso, mas repetindo: O Hiro realmente não era flor que se cheire! xP Well, um pouco de emoção né...n.n Estou com tanta vontade de escrever que já tenho toda a Sensações terminada aqui no PC, aí é só betar e postar...n.n/**

**Reviews**

**Uotani**: Uia, o que achou desse cap.? Deve ter sido a realização de um sonho para você e mais o pessoal que odeia o Hiro...xDDD Pois é, ele merecia sofrer, e olha só quem o fez sofrer, mwahahaha! Espero que tenha gostado...n.n Desculpa pelo atraso, demorei né? T.T Well, não demorarei com a próxima atualização, pode ter certeza absoluta disso...Tá lendo D.E? Espero que goste dela também...xP Beijos n.n

**Arashi**: Calma, Ka, o Hiro já foi pro Inferno e eu prometo, como Deusa das Trevas e dominante do Inferno, que ele vai sofrer muito mesmoooo! \o\ Hmmm temos que terminar nosso RPG, tá tão legal hein...huhuhuhuhu XD Não se preocupe, não demorarei...u.u' Bye

**Dessa-chan**: Se eu demorei muito, peço desculpas...xD Não deu pra evitar! T.T Bom, sim sim, a Tenten está grávida! \o\ Apesar da Fic ser total SakuSasu, como sempre eu tenho que colocar algumas insinuações de outros casais né, senão essa não seria minha fic...mwahahaha u.u" Espero que tenha gostado! As coisas já estão a ponto de melhorar, espere pelo próximo capitulo e verá do que estou falando...Sayo!

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Primeiramente o que achou desse cap.? O Hiro já foi pro beleléu...xDDD Ele mereceu, maledeto! Ò.Ó Bom...o.o Que ótimo que gostou do presente, fico tão contente mew! \o\ Espero sua review hein...n.n- Beijocas!

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: Huahuahua oiew filhota! xDDD Hmm é que a fic é total SakuSasu mesmo, por isso que teve essas aparições bem rápidas de outros personagens...n.n" Mas nesse aqui a Ino até que aparece bastante, e como sempre eu tenho que dar um jeito de acabar com a felicidade da Temari...bwahahahahah I'm evil! XD Hmmm quanto a E.E e D.E, no momento vai demorar pra mim atualiza-las, tenho que resolver umas outras fics antes para que eu possa me centralizar nelas...Well quero saber sua opinião, e tudo já está tomando seu rumo certo! n.n Kisus

**BoA Know Fã**: Nhai, não se preocupe com a pressa não, pelo menos você comenta e deixa sua opinião né...n.n/ Bom, não sei como eu consigo ter tantas idéias, simplesmente surge do nada mesmo! ." Acho que isso é algo bom...XD Nhai, obrigada pelo elogio a fic, ela já está acabando né, mas tudo bem! xD Beijos

**Mandy-Chan**: Teve mais que briga aqui! O Hiro mereceu, fala sério...u.u Como eu consigo criar um personagem tão imbecil?.! xD Well, o motivo dos ciúmes de Sasuke acabou! Pelo menos isso...u.u Hm Tenten grávida do Neji, ia ser lindo né? Uia a filha da Hinata que eu imaginei é mesmo bem kawaii xD como eu adoro inventar u.u/ huahuahua Bye x

**Harusame**: Esse cap. está mais tenso ainda, cheio de emoções, adoro conflitos! YEAH XDDD Hm o Sasuke sempre foi direto, decidi usar isso nele nessa nova 'personalidade' que ele tem na Fic...n.n Pois bem, sobre o que a Sakura disse, será explicado apenas no próximo cap. que é o último! ;D Não se preocupe, final feliz...xD Hmmm você recebeu a imagem que eu te mandei? Ele tá muito gostoso nela, né? O Final não vai demorar para ser postado também...n.n" Gostei mesmo de escrever essa fic, nhai...i.i" xD Espero que continue curtindo! o/ Beijos

**Yume**: Tadinho nada, espere para ver o próximo capitulo...E tudo será esclarecido, até mesmo esse negócio aí que a Sakura disse sobre que se ele não tivesse agarrado ela não teria rolado, etc etc etc! u.u Aqui está o cap., o que achou? n.n Bye

**Menina Maluquinha**: Que bom que concorda comigo, huhuhuhu...Hm Realmente ficou massa todo mundo confundir eles com uma família, achei legal colocar esse jogo de aparências por aqui! Claro, sendo uma fic minha tem que ter insinuações, mesmo que minúsculas, de outros casais ora! xD Ah claro, eu também prefiro SakuIta, mas isso já é outra história...xD Aliás, sobre aquele Epílogo de você e do Gaara, estou pensando seriamente nisso viu! Acho que talvez um Epílogo pra fic seria legal, mas ainda estou pensando...See ya!

**Winly Rockbell**: Sim, penúltimo, o último chegará logo logo também porque eu já escrevi ele! xD Well, o clima vai melhorar, pode ter certeza, afinal não estou tão malvada nessa fic...xD Beijão!

**MidnighT-SenSei**: Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! Valew pelos elogios e peço desculpas por essa demora, provas escolares e fics não combinam! xD Abração!

**Uchiha Harumi**: Hello again xD Calma, tudo vai se resolver rapidamente no próximo capitulo. Tudo será passado a limpo e ficará tudo ok! xP Nhai, verdade, já está terminando, mas tudo bem...tudo acaba algum dia né! XDDD Valew pelos elogios...n.n/ Beijos

**Cami Black**: Claro que vão se acertar logo, não serei tão malvada nessa fic, sem contar que o Hiro já se ferrou mesmo...mwahahahahah (risada maléfica...cof cof) xD Espere pelo último cap. e verá como as coisas irão se resolver! n.n/ Bye bye

**July-chan**: Bem, o fato dela ser muito parecida com os dois na verdade é somente uma coincidência que caiu muito bem na fic. Agora quem a abandonou lá...Bom, espere pelo próximo capitulo, verá como tudo irá se encaixar no final! Beijos o/

**Anashi**: Insignificante nada, valew mesmo pelo coment...n.n/ Não se preocupe, não vou mais tardar com as atualizações! x Beijos

**MitZrael Girl**: Calma, calma...eu te desculpo, não se preocupe tanto! XD Não tem problema não, filha! .-." Bem, obrigada pelos elogios...huahuahua que bom que está gostando, pois é, cada idéia louca que eu tenho, mas você já me conhece e sabe que sou assim mesmo! Hmmm as coisas para eles dois vão melhorar, quando você ler o próximo capitulo você verá do que estou falando, vai por mim, vai por mim...u.u Não, dessa vez estou boazinha, pelo menos com essa fic sim! xDDD Ai, ai, não se preocupe e não tome idéias precipitadas sobre a Sakura e suas palavras, no próximo capitulo tudo será explicado por ela...u.u Huahuahua não vou contar não! Você saberá xD Hmm não está exatamente falando de outros casais ou personagens porque a fic é meio que total SakuSasu, então esqueça eles...u.u hUAHUAhauAH Mas o Kakashi não morreu não, bate na boca! O.O" Já disse que não precisa ficar se desculpando, não se preocupe, pelo menos está lendo agora, né?.! n.n""" Well, espero que goste do capitulo hein, vou esperar review dessa vez...u.u Não vou te matar, ainda não, quem sabe algum dia! (super sorriso sádico) xD Bem, bye bye n.n

**Pronto gente, postado...xDDD Não vão esquecer de deixar REVIEWS com a opinião de vocês né...i.i" Até a próxima atualização...n.n/ **

**Mini-Spoiler do Cap.07**: ÚLTIMO CAPITULO! No Hospital...Algumas investigações, algumas verdades, algumas revelações, alguns segredos que continuaram a ser guardados...A verdade sobre Saku e um pedido muito especial!

**Beijos...Yami!**


	7. The Sensation Of Happiness!

**Sensações!**

**Capitulo 7: A sensação de felicidade...**

Adentrou no branco quarto de Hospital, em silêncio, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se da cama em que ela dormia calmamente. Ativar aquele Selo deve Ter consumido muito chackra e agora precisava de horas de descanso. Colocou uma bolsa preta, na qual continha algumas roupas para a jovem, ao lado da cama e se dirigiu até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. Já havia amanhecido, já era um novo dia, agora só precisavam esquecer o pesadelo da noite anterior...

Abriu as janelas, permitindo que um suave vento percorresse o quarto e que os cálidos raios de sol daquela manhã animassem o local. Virou-se para a cama e sentou-se na borda da mesma. Olhou para aquela face adormecida, tão pura e tranqüila, começando a acaricia-la com uma de suas mãos. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao vê-la esboçar um singelo sorriso com aquelas carícias.

Sua atenção foi voltada para a porta que se abria. Fitou a porta, vendo uma das Enfermeiras do Hospital, aquela que estava sempre acompanhando a Haruno e dizendo querer ser que nem a Kunoichi. Levantou-se e caminhou até ela, ficando frente a frente.

**Sasuke**: Algum problema?

**Enfermeira**: Co...Como Haruno-sama está? –perguntou, olhando para a médica que dormia.

**Sasuke**: Melhor, está apenas descansando.

**Enfermeira**: Que bom! –sorriu. –Aliás vim lhe avisar que Tsunade-sama o chama em seu escritório.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas apenas assentiu de modo afirmativo. Olhou novamente para a Haruno. Sorriu e saiu da sala, fechando a porta com cuidado para não acorda-la.

**oOo **

Adentrou no escritório ao escutar um pequeno 'Entre!' de lá de dentro, dando-lhe permissão. Fechou a porta e fitou a Hokage, a qual analisava alguns papéis sobre sua mesa e balançava a pequena Saku em seu colo com o braço livre. Ela o fitou, com um sorriso de ponta á ponta. Aproximou-se da mesa, vendo a mulher se levantar carregando a criança num dos braços e alguns papéis na outra mão, aproximando-se dele.

**Tsunade**: Bem, eu queria agradecer por você tê-la encontrado. Fiquei muito preocupada com minha discípula. –sorriu aliviada, ele assentiu.

**Sasuke**: E Saku se comportou? –fitou a menina, que ao vê-lo sorriu feliz e estendeu seus curtos braços em direção á ele, como se pedisse que ele o pegasse no colo.

**Tsunade**: Ah, então o nome dessa gracinha é Saku?.! –deu-a para o Uchiha, o qual a pegou com um sorriso no rosto enquanto a via brincar com a própria chupeta.

**Sasuke**: Sim. –sussurrou, voltando a Hokage da Vila. –Posso lhe perguntar algo?

**Tsunade**: Claro! –voltou a se sentar. –Sobre o que?

**Sasuke**: Sakura. –disse sério.

**Tsunade**: Hmmm... –o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. –O que quer saber sobre ela?

**Sasuke**: O Selo!

A mulher suspirou, cruzando os braços e mostrando uma cadeira á sua frente para que ele se sentasse. Ele sentou-se, ainda fitando-a sério.

**Tsunade**: Pois bem. Faz dois anos que Sakura terminou seu treinamento comigo. Lhe ensinei todas as técnicas de cura, até mesmo as mais perigosas, e lhe ensinei como usar sua força através do Chackra e muitos Jutsus de todos os tipos. Devo admitir que fiquei muito orgulhosa dela, tornou-se melhor até mesmo que Shizune. Quando ela completou seu treinamento comigo eu decidi 'presentea-la'...

**Sasuke**: Presentea-la?

**Tsunade**: Sim. Fiz duas coisas que nem mesmo o Conselho de Konoha tem conhecimento, somente Shizune sabe o que eu fiz e agora você saberá.

**Sasuke**: O que você fez, afinal?

**Tsunade**: Primeiro eu a nomeei Sannin. –ele arregalou os olhos.

**Sasuke**: Sakura é Sannin? –perguntou meio boquiaberto e impressionado.

**Tsunade**: Claro, afinal ela é discípula de Hokage e muito bem sucedida, o meu primeiro presente foi nomea-la Sannin. Já o segundo... –deu uma pausa, deixando o jovem na expectativa. –Você, assim como muitas outras pessoas, conhecem meu Selo não é?.!

**Sasuke**: Sim. –ele assentiu, sério. –Um Selo que a senhora mesma criou, o qual se localiza em sua testa na forma de uma pequena pedra rosa triangular e que, através de Chackra, se ativa e cura qualquer ferimento superficial ou interno que houver em seu corpo. O Selo da Cura.

**Tsunade**: Exato! Como segundo presente eu fiz uma cópia exata de meu Selo e a implantei na testa de Sakura. Você deve Ter visto ontem, certo? –ele assentiu, ainda impressionado. –Pois bem, é por esse motivo que desde que ela terminou seu treinamento comigo ela usa a bandana de Konoha na testa a todo o tempo. Mas lembre-se que isso é confidencial. –terminou e suspirou.

**Sasuke**: Era esse Selo que Hiroshi estava procurando, não é? –ela assentiu e ele baixou o olhar. –Entendo.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele meio cabisbaixo, pensando sobre tudo. Ela fitava a pequena Saku que brincava ou 'brigava' com a chupeta, lembrando-se do assunto para o qual havia chamado o Uchiha em seu escritório. Se endireitou na cadeira e pegou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa, em sua frente. Olhou e leu os papéis mais uma vez, procurando mentalmente as palavras certas para começar a conversa.

Colocou-os sobre a mesa novamente, soltou um suspiro sério e fitou o rapaz. Ele a fitou meio confuso ao sentir ser observado fixamente.

**Tsunade**: Certo. Mas não foi para isso que eu o chamei aqui, Sasuke. –sua voz veio séria, o que o deixou mais confuso.

**Sasuke**: Creio que sim. Então para quê me chamou, Tsunade-sama?

**Tsunade**: Durante essa noite, logo depois que você deixou Saku comigo, eu comecei a fazer algumas investigações sobre essa menina. Ela me pareceu extremamente familiar, por isso decidi descobrir de onde ela veio e o porquê de Ter sido deixada em sua porta.

Ele arregalou os olhos, engoliu seco e mudou sua expressão para uma séria. Era hora da verdade...

**oOo **

Se remexeu um pouco entre os finos lençóis da cama em que estava deitada. Sentiu alguns raios de sol, bem fracos, encontrarem-se por seu rosto. Apertou os olhos e os abriu um pouco sonolenta. Fitou o teto e depois olhou ao redor, focando melhor seus olhos verdes. Não tinha dúvidas, estava num quarto de Hospital, afinal conhecia aquele lugar como sua própria casa. Sentou-se na cama, se livrando um pouco dos lençóis e soltou um fraco bocejo. Ainda tinha sono! Para estar tão cansada significa que deve Ter usado muito chackra.

Rapidamente as lembranças do que havia acontecido invadiram sua mente e seu semblante tornou-se triste e sofrido. Não podia acreditar que aquele no qual havia depositado sua confiança havia traído-a. Era difícil crer em algo tão banal e horrível. Olhou para seu corpo, não possuía nenhum ferimento nem mesmo um único corte. Será que haviam curado-a?

Voltou seus olhos para a porta do quarto que se abria pouco a pouco. Arregalou seus orbes ao ver aquela figura masculina que havia adentrado ao local e a fitava surpreso. O viu se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado, na borda da cama, e sorrir com gentileza.

**Sasuke**: Vejo que finalmente acordou. –um pequeno sorriso surgiu mais uma vez em seus lábios, fazendo a garota corar de leve. –Se lembra do que aconteceu?

Ela abaixou o olhar e assentiu de maneira afirmativa.

**Sakura**: Hai...Mas quem cuidou...de mim? –o fitou.

Ele sorriu e colocou o dedo índice direito na testa dela sobre o Selo. Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que aquilo significava.

**Sasuke**: Você usou seu Selo da Cura ontem, depois que eu te livrei das algemas, mas não se lembrava disso talvez por estar tão cansada naquela hora. –viu que ela tinha uma expressão preocupada. –Mas não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama já me contou tudo sobre isso, Sakura Sannin! –retirou o dedo da testa da jovem, ainda fitando-a com o mesmo sorriso.

As bochechas dela ficaram um pouco mais rubras e apenas sorriu como agradecimento por tê-la salvado daquela situação.

**Sakura**: Novamente arigatou por Ter me salvado.

**Sasuke**: Não se preocupe. Com o término da Missão eu te trouxe para cá. Tsunade-sama deu uma checada em seu estado e depois as enfermeiras cuidaram de você, tiraram aquela roupa e limparam o sangue que estava em seu corpo. –explicou.

**Sakura**: Entendo...

Ele suspirou e fitou o teto. Ela suspirou e fitou as cortinas que balançavam com o fresco vento que vinha de fora.

Silêncio.

Um silêncio preciso mas incomodo se apoderou do lugar, tomando conta da situação. Eles se fitaram. O coração do Uchiha se apertou um pouco ao escutar uma certa pergunta ecoar em sua mente mais uma vez, mas sentia que poderia ser um estorvo se perguntasse naquele momento...Ela desviou o olhar, ainda um pouco corada, e apertou um pouco os lençóis ao seu lado, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele a fitou, meio incerto, mas decidido.

**Sasuke**: Sakura... –sussurrou, ela o fitou encontrando-se com aquele mar de ônix.

**Sakura**: Hn?

**Sasuke**: Por...Porque? –voltou a sussurrar.

**Sakura**: Nani?

**Sasuke**: Esqueça...Eu não quero lhe pressionar. –baixou o olhar.

**Sakura**: Não...Por favor, continue. –pediu num sussurro.

Ele voltou a fita-la e engoliu seco novamente.

**Sasuke**: Se você não queria, porque deixou rolar e porque não me apartou? –sussurrou.

Ela arregalou os olhos e sorriu tristemente. Ele continuou a fita-la, esperando uma possível resposta que demorou para chegar. A Haruno ficou cabisbaixa e sua voz veio fraca e quase num sussurro.

**Sakura**: Sabe, a muito tempo eu decidi parar de gostar de você. Me dediquei mais aos meus treinos e me tornei discípula de Tsunade. Minha meta tornou-se apenas derrotar o bastardo Orochimaru. –ele escutava atentamente. –Mas, quando você voltou e nos ajudou a mata-lo, eu senti novamente que meu coração se acelerava somente ao sentir você perto. Significava que eu ainda o amava, apesar de tudo.

Ele abaixou o olhar e sorriu mentalmente. Tinha uma chance? Ou talvez não? Voltou a fita-la interessado, muita coisa precisava ser passada a limpo.

**Sakura**: Mesmo assim eu tentei te esquecer. Mesmo com você tão próximo eu tentei esquecer o que eu sentia por você. Nos afastamos, cada um tomou seu próprio rumo e eu finalmente comecei a acreditar que eu não te amava mais, comecei a me 'envolver' com o Hiro e comecei a te esquecer. Mas depois do que houve eu percebi que eu estava errada...Que eu continuo te amando... –a última frase disse num sussurro e um sorriso irônico surgiu em seus lábios. –No final aconteceu o que aconteceu e eu não posso mudar isso. O que aconteceu apenas fez com que sentimentos guardados voltassem á tona.

Ele fitou o teto, de olhos arregalados. Uma mão em um dos bolsos. Agora tinha certeza do que fazer! Tomou coragem para falar depois de tal declaração. Continuou fitando aquele teto branco, engoliu seco e sua voz veio calma, quando a jovem achava que seria apartada novamente como era antigamente.

**Sasuke**: Eu falei com Tsunade...Sobre Saku! –ela o fitou. –Ela investigou sobre ela...

**Sakura**: E...? –sussurrou, ainda temerosa depois de suas palavras.

**Sasuke**: Saku vem de uma família de uma vila da névoa. Uma família que simplesmente idolatrava aqueles que possuíam Jutsus de Linhagem Avançada e obtinham coragem para serem Ninjas. Atualmente Saku era a única herdeira da família, a qual era constituída apenas por ela e sua mãe...Mas sua mãe possuía fortes doenças do coração e marchou para cá, Konoha, em busca de uma família que cuidasse de sua filha por não Ter mais parentes vivos.

**Sakura**: Por isso ela deve Ter deixado em sua casa...Afinal ela idolatrava pessoas que possuíam Jutsus de Linhagem Avançada, como você. –disse e abaixou o rosto.

**Sasuke**: Hai... –sussurrou. –Tsunade conhecia aquela família pois uma vez teve uma Missão naquela vila durante seus dias de Gennin.

**Sakura**: Entendi...

Silêncio. Um silêncio que pairou sobre suas cabeças. Ele voltou a fita-la e se levantou. Ela o olhou, meio corada depois de tudo que foi dito anteriormente, e sentiu-se ser puxada até ficar sentada na borda da cama, com o Uchiha a sua frente.

**Sasuke**: Pedi para Tsunade a guarda de Saku. –mostrou-lhe um papel. –E ela a me deu. A partir de hoje sou o pai oficial de Saku. –a Haruno sorriu.

**Sakura**: Saku tem sorte... –sussurrou.

**Sasuke**: Mas... –ela o olhou confusa. –Para isso eu preciso de uma coisa...

**Sakura**: Nani?

**Sasuke**: De uma boa mãe para ela. De uma esposa. –ele sorriu.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo se ajoelhar perante si sorrindo. Remexeu em seu bolso e de dentro dele tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul marinho que havia comprado naquela manhã ao fazer sua decisão, estendendo-a para a médica. O rosto da Kunoichi corou até não poder mais, levou uma das mãos até a boca para abafar um grito de surpresa e lágrimas de felicidade brotaram no canto de seus olhos, descendo gentilmente por suas bochechas.

**Sasuke**: Haruno Sakura. –a fitou, sorrindo. –Aceita meu nobre pedido de casamento, tornando-se uma Uchiha? –abriu a caixinha, revelando um anel fino dourado com uma pequena pedra de Jade no centro.

Um enorme sorriso brotou nos avermelhados lábios da Haruno, enquanto a mesma estendeu a mão para que ele lhe colocasse o anel. Ao ver aquela brilhante jóia em sua posse apertou os olhos, permitindo que as lágrimas de alegria escorressem livremente por seu rosto, e se jogou de encontro aos braços do Uchiha, o qual a recebeu com carinho, abraçando-a de volta de forma protetora.

**Sakura**: Claro que eu aceito...Koishiteru Sasuke-kun...

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela, erguendo o rosto da mesma para que se fitasse e esboçou um sorriso carinhoso.

**Sasuke**: Watashi mo, Sakura-chan! –e a beijou de forma apaixonada, sendo correspondido na mesma hora.

Se afastaram um pouco, fitando-se com amor. Ele acariciou aqueles longos e bonitos cabelos rosados, fitando com atenção cada traço daquele rosto simplesmente perfeito. Ela acariciava seu rosto, feliz por tudo que estava acontecendo...Seu sonho estava sendo realizado, finalmente.

**Sasuke**: Sabe de uma coisa? –sussurrou.

**Sakura**: Hn?

**Sasuke**: A sensação que eu tenho agora é que minha vida está completa...Literalmente completa...

Ela sorriu e aproximaram suas faces mais uma vez, depositando um no outro mais um doce beijo.

Estavam felizes. Estavam completos. Finalmente tudo seria perfeito para ambos...Tudo aquilo foi baseado em simples e pequenas sensações de cansaço, raiva, ciúmes, carinho, amor...Eles apenas precisaram reconhecer tais sensações...

E aceitar maravilhosas sensações...

**Fim!**

* * *

**OHHHH! o Último Capitulo POSTADO! o/ Mas não pensem que já acabou não...xD Leiam o final dessas Notas...u.u Espero que tenham gostado desse 'final'! Nhe, um pedido bem especial hein...xP**

**Reviews**

**MitZrael Girl**: Huhuhu não gosto de escrever lutas, mas era necessário, por isso fiz uma luta rápida e dolorosa para o Hiro-baka...XD Agora você e todo mundo que lê a Fic sabe as origens da Saku! Na verdade quando comecei essa Fic eu não tinha idéia de como explicar a história desse bebê, mas isso aí me surgiu e, pronto, caiu perfeito na fic...n.n Esse é o último capitulo, mas ainda não é o ultimo capitulo sabe xDDD Calma, tudo já se resolveu e o 'final' está aqui, não demorei nada né? u.u Eu não aguento enrolar já que tenho os capitulos aqui mesmo...xD Huhuhu minhas idéias malucas! Hmm aí está a explicação dela, romantica...u.u Well, é só! O que achou? xD Beijos!

**Arashi**: Não se preocupe Ka, o Hiro está sendo muuuuito bem tratado! (ao fundo se escuta gritos provenientes de Hiro)...cof cof, continuando, temos que continuar o RPG, mas você nem apareceu hoje...u.u Bem, não demorei, né?.! xP Beijinhos

**-I-Day-Chan-I-**: Nossa, agradeço imensamente por tais elogios carinhosos, putz, valewzão messsmo! n.n/ Fico feliz, o cap. final já chegou, mas ainda tenho uma surpresa na manga xDDD Espere só! Mais uma vez, muito obrigada e kisus!

**ArtisLasair**: Fala Artis...o/ Huhuhu mesmo escrevendo essa Fic eu não consigo imaginar direito como isso seria se ocorresse mesmo, mas acho que seria muuuita comédia! xD Com certeza, a pequena Saku dá muitas risadas internamente...xD Bye

**Cami Black**: Nhaaaa travei minha mente pra pensar nessa luta, mas finalmente saiu! Gostei de ter usado o Selo do Orochimaru, achei que ficou show mesmo...o Hmm os segredos da Saku foram revelados, tão simples...x) Mas não é filha deles, hahahaha xD Beijos

**Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga**: E eu escutei suas presses antes mesmo de você pronuncia-las xD Casamento! OH! xD Que emoção...u.u Pronto, tudo vai acabar bem, ainda tenho uma surpresinha, mas algo bem simples...n.n/ Não dmeorei, pra alegria de alguns xD Beijinhos

**Uzumaki-Kawaii**: Sim, a Ino tem gêmeos...xD Se meto criança no meio de uma fic, então todos tem que ser papais...u.u" ai, ai...xP Bem, obrigada pelos elogios e não demorei, não morra de curiosidade! xD Beijos

**Mandy-Chan**: Sim! o/ o Hiro merecia pior, mas fui um tanto piedosa dessa vez...x) Acho que isso aqui tá bem mais foto que um simples salvamento, né? xD Bai

**Aline**: Ow, valew pelo 'eu sou demais'...isso aumentou meu orgulho de mim mesma! T.T (emocionada) Cof, cof...well, o que achou desse capitulo? n.n Espero ter ficado bom! o/ Kisus

**Ino Miharu Nakamura**: Realmente você deixando reviews numa fic minha que se centraliza em SakuSasu é estranho, mas fico feliz que posso 'mudar' a opinião de algumas pessoas, isso é legal, ajuda a diversificar xD sei lá...u.u' Bem, transforma-la em outra pessoa? O.o' errr deixa quieto! xP Nhai, gracias, muchas gracias, amiga xD Hmm mas não é filha deles não xD Bom, sim...No momento, até fevereiro, eu vou ZERAR minha lista de "Futuros Projetos", depois disso eu posso começar com mais projetos com calma sim e tenho idéias para InoKiba, pode esperar! o/ Beijos

**Uotani**: uahUAHUAhuhA Calma, atualizei bem rapidão...xD Espero que tenha curtido! n.n Bye

**Uchiha Harumi**: Que bom! n.n O Hiro merecia coisa pior, mas fui bondosa com ele dessa vez...xD Dessa vez não demorei nada nada hein...xD Beijocas

**Ale Cale Malfoy**: Ninguém gostou do Hiro, nem eu que o criei gostava dele, aff! u.ú Do Shikamaru? Eitcha idéias loucas hein xD calma, eu prefiro InoShika sabe, não sou chegada na Temari, sorry...mas, quem sabe, algum dia eu faça alguma coisa deles, pra variar um pouco...u.u Que bom que gostou mesmo do presente, fico super contente com isso, essa era a intenção, mas peço desculpas se você estava esperando algum beijo, nhai foi bem Fluffy...X.X" É, teoria bem viajada mesmo...O.O""" Hmm me avisa quando postar essa fic n.n/ Sayo!

**BoA Know Fã**: Putz, pc pifado é horrível, sei muito bem como é tal desgraça...x.X""" Não dmeorei não e não precisa se desculpar, normalz...n.n/ Espero que goste desse capitulo, kawaii x) Beijos

**Harusame**: Huahuahua acabam rápido? xD Isso porque são grandes, se fossem pequenos...xD Mas não consigo escrever caps. pequenos! NOOO! Capitulos grandes rox a lot! xD Bem, continue gostando, assim espero, e pelo menos espero que esteja bom né...n.n/ Bye bye! (PS: Vou dar um jeito de te mandar a imagem, ok? i.i')

**Aqui está...n.n/ Gostaram? i.i Espero que sim! REVIEWS e Leiam abaixo...**

**Mini-Spoiler do _Epílogo_**: Sete anos depois...muita coisa muda...muita coisa se transforma...Mas muitas sensações permanecem intactas...

**Beijos...Yami!**


	8. Seven Years After The Firts Sensation!

**Sensações!**

**_Epílogo: _Sete anos depois da primeira sensação!**

Escutou o barulho de passos apressados pelos corredores da casa. Sorriu ao distinguir aquele pequeno chackra que se aproximava e continuou com seus afazeres, terminando de preparar o almoço. Virou-se ao perceber que a criança adentrava na cozinha correndo, alegre como sempre e sorriu ao vê-la lhe abraçar na cintura já que a diferença de altura era um tanto grande.

**Saku**: Domo Kaa-san! –disse alegre a menina de sete anos de idade, cabelos no mesmo penteado que o de sua mãe pretos e olhos verdes. Levava um curto vestido preto com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas e um sorriso em seu rosto infantil.

**Sakura**: Voltou bem na hora do almoço, Saku-chan. Como foi lá na casa da Midoriko-chan? Se divertiram? Espero que não tenha dado trabalho pra Hinata hein! –a fitava sorrindo.

A criança assentiu de modo afirmativo e deixou de abraçar sua mãe, a qual virou-se e continuou com o preparo do almoço. A Kunoichi virou-se para sua filha, vendo-a pegar alguns doces no armário. Parou seus afazeres e olhou para a garota, fingindo estar brava.

**Sakura**: Uchiha Saku, quantas vezes terei que dizer para não comer doces antes das refeições? O almoço logo estará pronto, tenha calma. –a menina largou os doces e os guardou de volta, ficando meio emburrada.

**Saku**: Hai, Kaa-san, gomen nasai. –a Kunoichi sorriu. –Ne, Kaa-san, a senhora não foi pro Hospital hoje?

**Sakura**: Não, esqueceu que hoje é meu dia de folga?.! –sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o almoço.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota ao mesmo tempo que um sorriso brotava em seus lábios. Fitou ao redor, percebendo que algo estava faltando.

**Saku**: Cadê o Otou-san?

**Sakura**: Ele foi chamado para uma missão nessa madrugada. Não se preocupe, ele voltará logo, sabe como seu otou-san é. –respondeu com um sorriso, ainda de costas para a criança que sorriu.

**Saku**: HAI! –exclamou contente.

**Sakura**: Em dez minutos o almoço estará servido. Agora vá tomar um bom banho e coloque esse vestido para lavar, ok? Depois pode ir com seu irmão, ele está na sala vendo TV. –virou-se para ela com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

**Saku**: Ok, Kaa-san. Aliás, será que depois que o otou-san chegar ele me ensina o Katon Goukakyou? –perguntou já na porta da cozinha, pronta para sair.

**Sakura**: Hmmm não sei, filha. Peça para ele, eu acho que te ensinará sim. Das técnicas Katon ele irá começar por essa? –a criança assentiu. –Não é tão difícil, acho que não terá muitas dificuldades.

**Saku**: Arigatou, Kaa-san. Agora vou tomar meu banho...

**Sakura**: Ok, só não vai se esquecer que hoje de tarde vou te ensinar a fazer antídotos e mais alguns Jutsus de Cura hein.

**Saku**: TÁ! –gritou já no corredor, correndo para seu quarto.

A médica sorriu, terminando de preparar o almoço. Essa era a vida que levava agora. Continuava mandando no Hospital, sendo Kunoichi e, secretamente, Sannin. Lembrou-se de seus companheiros...

Hinata virou herdeira do Clã Hyuga, Tenten continua seu trabalho como Jounnin mesmo possuindo uma filha de seis anos para cuidar, Ino não retornou para a vida de Kunoichi e sentia orgulho de seus filhos. Já os garotos, Naruto estava cada vez mais próximo de ser Hokage, mas enquanto isso a Vila ainda era de Tsunade. Neji sendo ANBU junto com Kiba e Shino. Shikamaru também era Jounnin e Líder do clã Nara. Gaara ainda era Kazekage e inclusive estava para se casar com uma Ninja da Suna. Temari agora fazia parte da Nuvem por Ter se casado com um Ninja de lá e Kankurou continuou sendo Jounnin. E a Vila Uchiha havia sido reformada para abrigar a nova geração do Clã, agora era tudo um templo de aparência tradicional com vários símbolos do Clã, lagos, jardins, árvores e tudo mais que dava mais vida para aquele lugar...

Muita coisa havia mudado em sete anos...

**oOo **

Já havia anoitecido. Adentrou em sua casa em silêncio, dirigindo-se diretamente para a sala onde encontrou, no sofá assistindo TV, as pessoas que procurava. Aproximou-se e depositou um beijo no rosto de sua esposa, a qual o fitou e sorriu gentilmente. Olhou para as duas crianças que dormiam no sofá tranqüilos. Retirou sua capa e sentou-se ao lado da Kunoichi de cabelos rosas, sorrindo.

**Sasuke**: Boa noite... –sussurrou.

**Sakura**: Finalmente chegou. Como foi a missão? –o fitou com um sorriso.

**Sasuke**: Cansativa, mas ocorreu tudo bem e como o planejado. –sorriu. –E vocês?

Ela se levantou, desligou a TV e sorriu para ele.

**Sakura**: Foi tudo bem. Saku aprendeu a fazer novos antídotos e o Sano já está quase andando.

**Sasuke**: E eu não estava presente, de novo. –suspirou cansado.

**Sakura**: Não se preocupe, ainda terá sua oportunidade e tenha certeza que, apesar de Ter muitas Missões, é um ótimo pai para eles! –sorriu e pegou o garotinho de dois anos de idade, cabelos e olhos negros como seu pai.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento e se levantou. Pegou Saku em seus braços, com cuidado para não acorda-la, e ambos começaram a caminhar em direção á ala dos quartos, prontos para colocarem as crianças em suas devidas camas.

**Sakura**: Aliás, a Saku quer que você a ensine o Katon Goukakyou.

**Sasuke**: Amanhã não terei missões, então eu a ensino. Depois vou trabalhar com ela os Jutsus de água, que são os mais práticos. E para ela não será nenhuma dificuldade já que você a ensinou como controlar perfeitamente o Chackra. Estou mesmo curioso para ver quando Sano desenvolver o Sharingan.

**Sakura**: Falando em Sharingan, eu ainda acho que a Saku se sente um pouco inferior ao irmão, mesmo que ele ainda mal sabe falar. –comentou.

**Sasuke**: Ela sabe o motivo real de não Ter Sharingan. Não se preocupe, ela vai superar isso fácil. –sorriu.

A Kunoichi assentiu. Chegaram na ala dos quartos. Ela adentrou em um e ele adentrou em outro. Poucos minutos depois ambos saíram dos quartos já de 'mãos vazias' após terem colocado as crianças na cama. Caminharam lado a lado pelos corredores, em direção ao lago que havia num dos jardins do 'templo'. Sentaram-se num banco de frente para o lago, no qual estava o brilhoso reflexo da lua cheia. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz, o qual passou um de seus braços pelos ombros da jovem.

**Sasuke**: Está tudo perfeito...como eu achei que seria... –sussurrou.

Ela sorriu.

**Sakura**: Hai! –o fitou, o qual retribuiu o olhar, sorrindo. –Koishiteru, Sasuke-kun, e quero que isso dure para sempre.

Ele a beijou levemente e sorriu ao se afastar, afagando aqueles macios e compridos cabelos rosados.

**Sasuke**: Eu também...eu também... –sussurrou e voltou a fitar a lua que pairava no céu escurecido.

Ela fez o mesmo com um doce e sincero sorriso em seus lábios. Tudo estava perfeito e nada poderia mudar isso. Se amavam e nada iria interromper isso.

Nem mesmo novas sensações...

* * *

**Agora sim é oficial, pessoal! ACABOU! Espero que tenham realmente curtido! Amei escrever essa fic, agradeço a todos que add nos favoritos, que deixaram reviews ou que apenas acompanharam...Eu amo vocês, gente! i.i/**

**E já que, infelizmente, agora é proibido responder as Reviews nos capitulos, lá vai:**

**Agradecimentos:** MitZrael Girl, Menina Maluquinha, Uotani, Mandy-Chan, Debizinha Mitsashi Hyuuga, Uchiha Harumi, Ale Cale Malfoy, Arashi, Juh-Chan, Dessa-Chan, Fallen Angel Yunie e Fê Hatake.

**Espero que tenham gostado...n.n Ah, apartir de agora, em todas as minhas fics, só responderei reviews que possuir alguma pergunta que eu possa responder! o.ob**

**Beijos...Yami! o/**


End file.
